Joki Joki Jojoke
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Natsuki's adventures in the town of Morioh
1. Chapter 1

Morioh town, it's a place where bizarre things happen right under the noses of its citizens. The dark secrets lurking in this town are unknown to most, strange events are simply written off as some sort of weird cosmic coincidence, but there are those who know firsthand the horrors that take place here.

There are of course the Joestars, a family that is destined to face great trials throughout their lives, but in the midst of Yoshikage Kira's murder spree it seems that a few stand users were left undiscovered.

In a high school in Morioh, trouble is brewing as a powerful stand seeks to manipulate those around it for the forces of evil, the user is a student… but who? One girl from that same high school named Natsuki was walking home after her club was over, she has shoulder length pink hair which was tied into two small twin tails with a red ribbon and she had pink eyes as well, she is only 4'11" despite being a high schooler.

'Ugh, man reading all of that manga made me hungry. Why do the parfaits have to look so delicious! They probably don't even look as good in real life.' thought Natsuki in misery, but as she continued her trek home she stumbled upon restaurant 'Trattoria Trussardi? This is that new italian place right? Ugh, I can't help myself, I have to go eat something!' she thought. Natsuki opened the doors to the restaurant and walked in, the smell of the food was almost more than she could bear as her legs automatically walked her to the closest table.

She sat down and tried to calm her nerves, while she was doing so she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation a few tables over "Okuyasu, I don't think this is going to work" said Josuke "It has too! IT HAS TOO!" screamed Okuyasu who was crying profusely "Okuyasu, If Crazy Diamond couldn't repair it then I don't think Tonio can." Josuke said "Josuke! Listen to me man! I CANNOT go on like this! This needs to be fixed NOW!" replied Okuyasu, like the moody bitch that he is

"Okuyasu, you're the one that needs to listen, it's your own fault that this happened! You should have known better than to try and give yourself a handjob with a stand that can literally erase everything it touches!" said Josuke

"Have some fucking sympathy Josuke! You don't know what I'm going through!" said Okuyasu "I don't know what you're going through? You came to my house last night beating on the door, you woke me and my mom up, I go to answer it and there you are crying like a bitch about how you erased your own dick. I tell you to go home, but you wouldn't so I close the door thinking that you would eventually leave but you just curled up in a ball on my front porch sobbing quietly all night. I go outside the next day to water my flower garden and there you are still crying, I finally ask you whats wrong and you get up and pull down your pants and show me your barren genital region. I was so shocked beyond words that I think my brain did a complete 180 from being totally confused to just accepting what was happening, and then you beg me to try and fix it with my stand so I had touch where your dick used to be and to top it all off it didn't even work, I have been here with you every step of the way and you're telling me i don't know what your going through? Stop being selfish you conceited little bitch! I'm doing my best!" screamed Josuke at Okuyasu who just burst into tears after hearing that rant.

After witnessing this scene Natsuki got up and left, she didn't care how hungry she was she was not going to listen to that, besides what would her dad do if she was home late?

"I'm home" Natsuki said meekly as she entered her house "You were 82.5 seconds off of your average, what happened?" asked Natsuki's dad "Umm, I just had to go to the bathroom" responded Natsuki "What did I tell you about that? Always hold it until you get here, the strain will make you walk faster." said Natsuki's Dad

"Sorry" was all Natsuki said in response "Ring ring ring, someone is calling, ring ring ring, well are you going to answer the phone Natsuki!?" Natsuki's dad walked across the room and picked up a bottle of vinegar and spoke into it as if it were a phone "Oh, it's you boss, you're coming here? Yes boss. Right away boss, goodbye" Natsuki's dad turned toward her, "The boss is coming to visit." he said.

A pit formed in Natsuki's stomach, if the boss was coming that could only mean one thing. Her father was normally a very nice person, he does work assigned to him by the boss an organization in Italy called 'Passione' from their house in Morioh, she didn't know why he worked here instead of Italy though, apparently it's to conceal his identity.

Nobody would suspect him of being the assistant to the leader of the Italian mafia though, he looked like he was a teenager and had a feminine build but he was actually in his early 30's, his pink hair and small stature was probably passed down to Natsuki.

But there was a problem, her father believed in the existence of a man called 'the boss', out of nowhere he starts making phone ringing noises and then he will answer the 'phone' which can actually be anything. He has a conversation with the boss even though he isn't there, and whatever the boss tells him to do he does. But the worst part is whenever the Boss comes over for a visit, when that happens all of the sudden her father thinks he is the boss, like some sort of split personality.

He will suddenly grow much taller and more muscular, his hair length and facial features even change as he transforms into the boss. The boss' name is Diavolo, and her dad's name is Doppio. Diavolo will attack her and hurt her, she always blacks out and when she wakes up her father is back to normal.

Doppio has no idea that he is the boss and he doesn't remember anything he did as Diavolo. Natsuki watched in horror as Doppio took of his purple sweater and strained, she could see his bones moving underneath his skin as his body grew almost twice its size, his hair grew out longer as well, he looked at natsuki with a devilish grin "King Crimson!" he said, and then Natsuki blacked out.

She woke up the next morning aching all over 'Looks like it happened again' she thought, she got up and almost fell back down, she was extremely weak from fatigue and hunger. She hadn't eaten in a whole day, and the previous days the food she had eaten wasn't much.

With no breakfast she left the house before Doppio woke back up and headed to school, 'At least i have the literature club to look forward to' she thought and prepared herself for the arduous day ahead. Classes went how they usually did, nobody bothered her and she didn't bother them, she had to skip lunch as usual and finally it was the end of the day.

Natsuki walked down the hall to the literature club room, she walked through the doors and staggered into her seat, laying on the desk and panting heavily. Exhausted she waited for Monika to come by and give her a protein bar, but Monika was running late today.

"Hey, Natsuki are you okay?" asked fellow club member Sayori innocently as she noticed the dilapidated state of her friend, "Yeah… I'm just tired." replied Natsuki, who was so tired that she couldn't even come up with a snarky comment "Are you sure that's it? This isn't the first time something like this has happened either." responded Sayori

"Sorry, I just… haven't eaten yet today." said natsuki, a light bulb turned on inside Sayori's head "Hey I have a great idea! Why don't we go out to eat after this!" she said "I don't want to, I'm fine Sayori I don't need any help." said Natsuki, most would consider her stubborn, but we are all adults here and I think as adults we can all agree that she is just a total fucking rotten bitch.

"Hear me out okay? This restaurant's food has restorative properties! It's true I'm not making it up! You will feel so much better if we go there! Pleeease!" begged Sayori. The offer was too much for natsuki to refuse, she felt like she was dying "Ugh, fine" said natsuki.

Monika enters the room, "Sorry that I'm late everyone! I was um... busy in the… computer lab." she said "What were you doing in there?" asked Yuri, who spoke for the first time that day "Um… coding class?" Monika said without thinking 'Nice Monika, nice!' she thought to herself.

Monika was sweating bullets, "So, what's poppin B?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the mood and make some casual conversation, but everyone just stared blankly at her "Oh no did I break them?" asked Monika.

Sayori suddenly snapped to attention as though she was in a trance "Oh yeah Monika, I need to tell you something important." Monika jolted, she is super on edge out of fear of the club members discovering her ulterior motives "W-what is it?" replied Monika nervously "I'm bringing a new member tomorrow." said Sayori 'Great, just great! This makes things more complicated, but I will prevail.' thought Monika

"Well okay that's fine, go ahead." she said "Thanks!" said Sayori cheerfully. The literature club dragged on through the afternoon, nobody was really even interacting and before they knew it, it was time to go home. "Ready?" asked Sayori who was standing at the door "Oh yeah, yeah I'm ready" responded Natsuki lazily as she stood up and accompanied Sayori out of the school.

"So where are we going?" asked natsuki "It's this place right up here." said Sayori, they stopped in front of an Italian restaurant "Wait, Sayori, weird people hang out here, we should go somewhere else." said Natsuki "What? But I really wanna try it, come on Natsuki stop being stubborn!" pouted Sayori, "God, fine we'll eat here, but I warned you." said Natsuki as she reluctantly entered the restaurant.

They picked a random table and sat down, a foreign man in a Chef's attire exited the kitchen "Welcome, my name is Tonio." he said "Hi, can we get a menu?"asked Sayori politely "No" said Tonio "What do you mean no?" asked Natsuki "Well, here I choose the menu based on the customer." answered Tonio "That's dumb" said Natsuki "Come on Sayori, lets leave." Natsuki stood up but noticed Sayori was staying "I think it's a good idea, come on let's try it out!" she said, natsuki sat back down, "I'll be right back." said Tonio who walked back into the kitchen "I can't believe you can put up with this!" complained Natsuki "You need to be more open minded Natsuki, this could be a great experience" said Sayori "Yeah right" Natsuki responded.

Suddenly the door opened and Josuke and Okuyasu walked in "Man I'm telling you it won't work! It didn't yesterday, it won't today!" said Josuke "No way, I think I see a bump where it used to be, it must be growing back, we gotta eat more of this food." said Okuyasu "Oh god, Sayori we have to leave, those guys talk about some weird stuff." said natsuki

"Oh hey Josuke!" said Sayori "Sayori? Oh, what's up?" responded Josuke. Natsuki's jaw dropped, 'Do these two know each other?' she thought "Natsuki, this is Josuke, we met when I first moved here not long ago and we've been friends ever since!" said Sayori gesturing to Josuke "H-hi…." said Natsuki

"Josuke, I changed my mind, we need to leave now!" said Okuyasu "Are you kidding me? After all of that whining? I've had almost all I can take from you!" said Josuke "Listen man, she can't know what happened to me, it's too embarrassing!" said Okuyasu

"You didn't seem to have any problem telling me, in fact I am disturbed with how shamelessly you were able to tell me all of this, unless… Okuyasu do you like Sayori or something?" asked Josuke, whispering that last part so that only okuyasu could hear him "Shut up dude! This is a big deal, a BIG fucking deal! This isn't like that one time your mom found your secret collection of lingerie that you always wear underneath your clothes! Jesus I can only imagine what it feels like to have a string embedded that tightly between your asscheecks! It probably feels liberating to you doesn't it!" said Okuyasu

"Hey! That's it you asshole I'm kicking your ass!" said Josuke "Are you sure? If you move too fast you might accidentally snap your thong!" said Okuyasu "I'm gonna kill you okuyasu!" yelled Josuke

"Bring it on dickbreath! Jeez, I wonder how you got it to smell that way!" said Okuyasu "At least I have a dick!" retorted Josuke. They both charged at each other, ready to fight "Stop it you guys!" yelled Sayori "What the fuck? I told you that this would happen Sayori!" yelled Natsuki, but the boys wouldn't listen, just as they were about to throw down Tonio stepped out of the kitchen once again

"HEY, NO FIGHTING IN HERE OR YOU ARE ALL PERMANENTLY BANNED!" he commanded. Okuyasu and Josuke stopped and realized that they were both right, and they both had much to be ashamed about, together they left the restaurant, heads lowered in embarrassment.

"Your meal is ready." said Tonio who presented a plate before both Natsuki and Sayori, "Some microwaved spaghetti-o's and kraft mac and cheese for you" he said "Ummm, is this a joke? We came here for some authentic Italian food, I don't even like Spaghetti-o's or Mac and Cheese." said Natsuki

"Well, if you don't like it I will bring you something else, but you need to at least try it first." said Tonio, "Yeah right! Like I need to taste test Spaghetti-o's to see if they are good or not, what a disgrace!" said Natsuki, but Sayori put a fork full of Mac n cheese in her mouth and ate it.

Sayori looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened, trembling she set her fork down and looked Natsuki straight in the eye "You need to try those Spaghetti-o's right now." she said in a cold voice. Natsuki felt intimidated, this was not like sayori, but she ate a spoonful of Spaghetti-o's anyway.

Natsuki was blown away, this was the best thing she had ever eaten, nothing else even came close, even the beating she received from her father seemed worthwhile if this is the kind of food she would be eating, in fact for some reason she could feel her pain and fatigue slowly fading.

Natsuki looked over at sayori who was eating the mac n' cheese as fast as she could "Natsuki, I can't believe it, I really can't believe it! It's gone, it's finally gone!" said Sayori, she broke out into a massive grin and ran out of the restaurant, 'Jeez, the food is good but that was an overreaction, but it's strange, I feel wonderful! I'm not in pain, and I don't feel tired anymore.' "Thank you chef, I am sorry that I doubted you." said natsuki, and with that she left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki went back home in a good mood after she ate at Tonio's, she walked through the door where her Father was waiting, "Natsuki! I told you to be home quicker than that!" said Doppio "There are people who would have us killed, you're lucky I let you attend school at all!"

"I'm sorry Dad, but I was hungry, and I went with a friend to a nice place." said Natsuki "I know that you have to miss out on a lot of stuff because of my situation, but for your own safety you have to be at home as much as possible, I have direct orders from the boss to always keep you within my sight." said Doppio

"Sorry Dad, it won't happen again." said Natsuki. 'Grrrr, that natsuki! She is in the way of me hiding my identity! If it weren't for her no one would know my identity, I would just kill her but it isn't that easy, she takes more after me than I thought.' thought Diavolo inside of Doppio's mind.

"Well, that was awful, having my secrets revealed in front of Sayori like that." said Josuke "The same thing happened to me, don't complain" said Okuyasu

"Yeah, you're right, I have no room to judge you" said Josuke "That's more like it" said Okuyasu "By the way, do you really like Sayori?" asked Josuke "Bitch you know I'm gay." replied Okuyasu

"Oh, really?" Josuke's voice sounded hopeful "Yeah" said Okuyasu "You didn't know that?" Josuke was silent "Okuyasu, if that's true, then I have something to tell you." "What is it?" asked Okuyasu "I love you" said Josuke

"Dude what the fuck! I was joking about being gay! I'm actually straight you faggot of course I'm not gay! Oh christ I knew you had to be gay! What straight man has a flower garden?" exclaimed Okuyasu

"DAMMIT OKUYASU THAT ISN'T FUNNY, YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF SHIT YOU KNOW! AND AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" yelled Josuke, Okuyasu just giggled, Sayori ran up to them

"Hey Josuke, you have to come to my club tomorrow" she said "Why is that?" josuke asked "I told the other members I would bring someone new." she answered "Well I'm not going unless there is a reason to." said Josuke "We have some extra wine glasses you can have, I know how much you love wine and cheese!" said sayori "Ok, but they probably don't have any new ones I can add to my collection." he said. Josuke and okuyasu parted ways with sayori

"Hey, is it me or does she seem different." asked Okuyasu "No, not at all, what makes you say that?" said Josuke "Well, it might just be my imagination, but she seems happier." said Okuyasu "Are you kidding? Sayori is always like that." said Josuke "I'm not so sure that she's genuine, she acts happy, but no real person actually behaves the way she does, just happy all the time. Most of the time it seems like her happiness is forced or faked, I don't know why she does it. This time it seemed like she didn't have to force herself to be happy, she just was." said Okuyasu

"Wow, Okuyasu I'm surprised you were observant enough to notice something like that." said Josuke "Notice what?" asked Okuyasu "What you just said about Sayori" said Josuke "I didn't say anything about Sayori, I was just reading this book I got out loud" said Okuyasu "Oh" said Josuke "Well, I'll see you tomorrow… I guess" said Josuke,

Okuyasu was too absorbed in his book to pay attention to josuke "huh, yeah sure dude" he said, Okuyasu was starting to get on josuke's last nerve with his bullshit, angrily Josuke walked home leaving Okuyasu behind.

Josuke awoke at 5:00 am as usual so he could start doing his hair, it took him around 2 hours to style his hair and put on his several layers of flamboyantly gay clothing, he also used a little bit of makeup but that didn't take very long. After that he ate his breakfast and went on his way to school. He decided not to go get okuyasu because he was still mad at him, and he stomped his way to school, his fancy boots clicking with every step.

Koichi walked up behind him, coughing and choking on Josuke's body glitter that was floating off behind him "Cough cough, Hey josuke!" he said "Oh, hey Koichi." Josuke responded "Where's Okuyasu?" Koichi asked "We got in a fight yesterday so I'm avoiding him." answered Josuke "Oh, well I guess I'll go wake him up, he can't do anything on his own." Koichi turned around and walked back towards Okuyasu's house, Josuke continued on his way to school.

The uneventful school day passed as usual and Josuke was packing up his things into his purse whenever Sayori entered the room "Watcha doing Josuke?" she asked "Oh me, I was just getting ready to leave." he responded "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked "Oh, yeah there's that club thing isn't there." he said "Yeah, come on let's go." said Sayori and they left for the club room.

Josuke entered the room with sayori and immediately recognized Natsuki from the day before "Oh hey, it's that girl you were with at Tonio's" said Josuke "Oh great, it's _you_ " she said, looking up from her copy of Pink Dark Boy "Is that Pink dark Boy you're reading?" asked Josuke. Natsuki looked surprised "Yeah, it is. Why, you got a problem or something?" she said

"No, it's just that I actually know the guy who writes that." he said "What? _You_ know Rohan Kishibe?" she asked incredulously "Yeah I do, he lives here in Morioh" answered Josuke "Yeah right, why should I believe you?" she asked "Fine, don't believe me, it's your loss." said Josuke "Well anyway, it looks like you already know Natsuki, so let's introduce you to the others." said sayori

They walked over to a girl with purple hair who was reading alone in a corner of the room "Hey Yuri, meet Josuke, he's our new club member!" said Sayori "Gee, I wonder what her favorite genre is." said Josuke quietly "I like horror." said Yuri, who heard Josuke "Oh, really? That's actually not what I thought it was." said Josuke "What _did_ you think it was?" asked Sayori "Yuri" he answered "Yes?" asked Yuri "No, I mean Yuri is the actual name of a genre." said Josuke

"What is it?" asked Sayori and Yuri, "Well… I'd rather not say, let's just forget about this, I'm sorry I said that, it was a tasteless joke" said Josuke "A.. Jojoke?" asked Sayori "Cause your name is Jojo." "I thought it was Josuke." said Yuri "It is, Jojo is my nickname" said Josuke "Oh, but still, I want to know what genre my name is, please tell me." said Yuri

"Well, it's umm… well it refers to homosexual female relationships." said Josuke cringing at himself for saying that, he tried to put it as delicately as possible but there is no way to casually tell someone that their name means lesbian sex "W-what? No, there has to be some sort of mistake!" said Yuri

"Nope, i just looked it up on my phone, that's definitely what it means" said Sayori. Yuri turned red with embarrassment and she curled up in a ball on the floor, unable to handle the immense humiliation that she was experiencing. Josuke turned to Sayori "Man, is it really that bad to be called gay? How rude!" he said "Yuri gets embarrassed really easily, she's the shy type, that was a horrible first impression that you just made! How could you say something like that to someone you just met? Imagine if someone called you gay!" said Sayori, Josuke didn't respond.

Monika suddenly burst into the room, swinging the door open so fast it created a gust of wind that caused papers to fly through the air. "Sorry I'm late again" she said "Coding classes?" asked Sayori "Huh, what?" said Monika "Yesterday you said that you were late because of your coding classes." said sayori "Oh yeah, I did say that" said Monika.

"Are you feeling okay Monika?" asked Sayori "Me? Yeah, yeah totally fine! Why what's wrong?" asked Monika "You're just acting a little strange is all, sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." said Sayori "It's fine, more importantly, how are all of you? Do you guys feel alright." asked Monika, the Sayori and Natsuki said that they felt great, but Yuri didn't answer, Josuke saw Monika frown

'Dammit, I can tell they aren't lying, it's like someone undid all of my work, it seems like Yuri's still affected though.' Monika thought to herself 'I knew that book was no good, it must be some sort of stand, if everything goes according to plan then Portrait of Markov should slowly turn Yuri insane, Natsuki's father should keep her in check so I don't need to interfere with that. That just leaves Sayori, I'll have to use my stand on her, but for some reason my stands power was undone, what could have happened? I'll do anything to get closer to him-' Monika's internal monologue was halted as she just noticed Josuke was standing there

"Oh god! When did you get here!" she yelled, shook as fuck "I've been here since todays club meeting began" said Josuke "Sorry, sorry, I guess I'm just on edge, welcome to the club…" "Josuke" said Josuke finishing Monika's sentence, Monika actually did know Josuke's name, she just pretended that she didn't. In fact, Josuke was the whole reason she was here in the first place, she knew that stand users were drawn to each other and that she would meet him eventually. So she made the literature club as a front, but there was always the risk that he could end up with one of the other girls instead, so she decided to get them out of the way.

Natsuki was easy, her father did all of the work for her, as for Yuri, Monika gave her a book called Portrait of Markov which was actually a stand, and she used her own stand on sayori to make her depressed, all of this was so that she could be with josuke.

Why Josuke? He was just so different, not just from other boys, but just people in general, so unlike herself, she seemed fake compared to someone as real as him. She wouldn't feel complete unless she was with someone like him, she would live a splendid life vicariously through him. Just by being with him her flat, gray, numb world would finally have depth, color, and feeling.

"Right, Josuke, well I hope you have a great time in our literature club." said Monika with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

Josuke had been a member of the literature club for about a week now, in that time he made up with Okuyasu and also became a little closer to all of the other club members. He was the closest with Sayori, who he was already friends with before joining the club. Natsuki was always really mean to him so it was hard for him to try and talk to her. Yuri is so shy and reserved and Josuke didn't really know how to deal with that so most of their conversations were extremely awkward, plus there's the fact that he made fun of her name, completely humiliating her.

And then there was Monika, the only person besides Sayori that actually cared that he was there, she was nice and honest and talented, but despite all of that she just seemed… boring. She's just a mary sue, a nice person to be acquainted with, but there was no reason to try to get to know her better, there was nothing to learn, she was perfect at everything.

So his club life wasn't really going that well, but he was going to try and become friends with everybody here. Josuke decided to start with Natsuki, in fact he already had an idea of what he wanted to do. "Hey, Natsuki" said Josuke "What do you want?" asked Natsuki in a snarky tone "Relax, I just wanted to talk to you is all" "Fine, what is it?" "Well, I just noticed that you're a fan of manga, I actually know a manga artist in real life." said Josuke "Humph, why should I care" asked Natsuki "He wrote the manga you're reading right now" said Josuke, "Wait, I remember you saying that you knew Rohan Kishibe! Are you being serious, you really know him?" asked Natsuki "Yeah, in fact you can even meet him if you want" offered Josuke

He waited for her response just like a fisherman watches a fish swim up to the line "You would really do that for me? You better not be lying!" said Natsuki. 'Yes! This could finally be my chance to get to know Natsuki better' he thought to himself "Of course I would, I wouldn't trick you or anything like that, we can go see him after the club ends" 'After the club ends… what will dad think? But… it's too much for me to resist! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!' thought Natsuki "Ok, sure" she said

Monika watched Natsuki and Josuke talk 'Well this isn't good, there he goes again talking to the other girls, I must have patience though, this problem will take care of itself, her father won't allow this to continue.' she thought. Her eyes panned over to Yuri, Monika's eyes widened as she realized something. The book that Yuri was reading wasn't the Portrait of Markov 'What? She isn't reading it? Why? I guess the stand completed its work, but if she doesn't have it anymore… who does? I need to find it, that book is dangerous.'

It was only a month or two ago when she first found it, it was in the public library, no one had ever checked out the book. It had no author or publishing date, it wasn't even in the library's records, nobody cared about the book, but she was drawn to it, and she couldn't help but read it.

Monika had opened pandora's box, as she read the book she felt as though she had a deep connection with it, she didn't know what it was though, and she knew that something was wrong. These thoughts continued to plague her until she went insane, and ever since she met Josuke she couldn't shake the feeling that he was tied to all of this. Something else happened to her as well, she gained new power, she called it a stand, and when she received it it felt as if her third eye was opened.

She gave the book to Yuri in an attempt to make her go insane to the point where Josuke would want nothing to do with her. Unlike herself, Yuri would be much more affected due to her nature, Monika was smart and she knew how to handle her insanity and how to channel it, Yuri however did not, not to mention she was already unstable. Of course Monika also knew that Yuri would likely gain a stand as well, but it didn't matter, this wasn't a physical battle, it was a mental one.

Monika decided to use the rest of the club time to bother sayori. Monika's stand, Piano Man, allows her to deal psychological damage to someone, no amount of mental resistance can prevent her stand from working, but using it does put an immense strain on Monika, so she has to be careful when she uses it. She deals this mental damage simply by talking to her target.

"Hello Sayori" said Monika "Oh, hey Monika" said sayori, slightly more downtrodden than usual "What's wrong?" asked Monika "I… just wish that Josuke would spend more time with me" she answered. Monika activated her stand "He has been spending a lot of time with Natsuki lately." she said, normally that wouldn't have bothered Sayori that much, but Monika's stand made the words have a lot more impact.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's talking to her instead of me" said sayori "I suppose he's just interested in her personality" said Monika "What's wrong with my personality?" asked sayori "i don't know, maybe you're just not his type" "I'm not interesting enough?" asked Sayori "I assume he most likely thinks that, yes." said Monika "In the end I guess I just can't compete with someone as amazing as Natsuki" said Sayori somberly "Who knows" said Monika "Maybe he likes her"

After saying that she stood up, the club had just ended and monika was ready to go home, proud of the progress she had made. Sayori quietly put away her things watching as Natsuki and Josuke left together 'What! Now he's walking home with her too? It's like I've been replaced, Josuke is my only friend… What do I do?' thought sayori.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually about to meet Rohan!" said Natsuki in excitement, Josuke smiled, he had never seen Natsuki so happy, he was glad that he was finally able to get on her good side. Josuke knocked on the door, Rohan opened it up, Natsuki's eyes lit up in unparalleled joy and excitement "Oh god, it's you." said Rohan "What do you want" "I brought my new friend here, she's a fan of your work" said Josuke

"It's great that she appreciates what I do, but Josuke you do know that I'm a celebrity right? You can't just keep bringing me fans, I don't want people to know where I live or else I'll have to move, I came to this town for privacy." said Rohan "Oh come on, surely there is something I can do for you in return" said Josuke "I don't want anything from you Higashikata, I don't even like you" said Rohan "Oh come on Rohan, you don't have to let me in, but she was really excited about meeting you, at least give her a chance." pleaded Josuke. Rohan looked at Natsuki "Okay, fine, you stay there Higashikata." said Rohan "Okay, Natsuki was it, come on in"

Rohan gestured for her to enter and she did. It felt surreal as she walked through the Mangaka's house. Rohan showed her around the house before finally bringing her to his studio. Natsuki was breath taken as she finally saw the room where so many pages of manga were made, manga that she read, this is where it all came from, and she was right next to the man who made it.

"I always have a process that I follow whenever I make manga, the most important is getting an accurate sense of realism. I will only put something in my work if I have experienced it in every way so that I can portray it as accurately as possible. Most people would kill a pest if they found one in their homes, but not me, I take my time to research them up close and personal, developing a firsthand account detailing every single aspect of that creature." said Rohan

"Wow, that's incredible" said Natsuki "There's… just one problem, I've hit a roadblock in my work, something I'd like to include but have never experienced." said Rohan "What is it?" asked Natsuki "Yes, there is just one thing in this world that I have never experienced before." said Rohan, building up suspense "Come on, tell me!" begged Natsuki. Rohan turned towards her, an ominous shadow cast over his eyes, his face was stone cold, devoid of emotion. Slowly he opened his lips and spoke "I've never fucked a cute little Girl like you before." he said

Natsuki's eyes widened, her blood ran ice cold, her legs felt weak. But even with weak legs she still turned to run as fast as she could out of the room, rohan blocked her exit though "No! No! Please! Please don't rape me!" she begged, crying "Oh Natsuki… I'm not going to rape you" said Rohan, sweetly yet sadistically "After all, it's not rape if you want it!"

With that Rohan pulled out his gak and held it up to Natsuki's face, she reluctantly opened her mouth. Rohan slowly inserted his junk into her mouth, he could see her straining to open her mouth wider, she was too small and his dick was too big. That wasn't going to stop either of them though.

Rohan's emotionless expression changed to a smug one as his lips curled upward into a smirk. Her throat was so tight, it was squeezing his dick and he was loving every second of it, she gagged on his cock, and he moaned in pleasure as he felt the subtle contortions of her throat massaging his dick. The worst was yet to come however.

Rohan started thrusting, his dick pumping in and out of her mouth, up and down her throat. Her mouth was wrapped so tightly around his dick that the outline of his thrusting cock was clearly visible through her cheeks. She made awful retching sounds that were muffled by the enormous dong that was filling up her mouth, but she loved every second of it.

After 20 minutes of non stop facefucking Rohan finally came, he didn't pull out though, no, that would never satisfy him. He would only be satisfied if he came down her throat, Natsuki made no attempt to swallow it, so it kept on building up. Something was going to give, and it wasn't Rohan's huge dick. The pressure started forcing the cum down her throat, her stomach felt hot as wave after wave of thick semen was dumped down her esophagus.

Rohan, finally done filling Natsuki's tiny body with his seed pulled his dick out. Natsuki stood up and then gagged, Rohan knew what was coming. He knelt down in front of her, his face right beneath hers with his mouth agape as she threw up all of his semen. Rohan caught it in his mouth, it was vomit comprised mostly of his semen, but still had what he assumed to be her lunch in there as well.

It felt odd for Rohan to drink his own semen, but that weirdness didn't last long. As Natsuki continued to puke, she started running out of semen, and so she threw up everything else that she ate that day. Rohan enjoyed this special treat, he loved the way the flavor of the puke gradually changed as Natsuki puked up different things. She didn't puke in one stream either, it was in spurts, a lot of times she would miss his mouth and get it on his face or on his floor, but Rohan didn't mind, it was worth it.

Natsuki finally finished puking and she fainted after the extreme physical strain she just went through. Rohan stood up and started cleaning up the mess they made. It took several hours to just do the basic cleaning, and Natsuki woke up before he could finish. "Oh god, what time is it?" she asked "It's… 8:00 right now" said Rohan

"Fuck! It's that late! Oh god!" she quickly put on her clothes which were miraculously puke free and ran home. "God, I show her a good time and she just leaves!" said Rohan "We didn't even get to the good shit" he glanced over at a jug of Hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon, and we all know what that means (shudders). Natsuki burst through the door to her house to see the police talking with her dad who looked horrified and stressed.

"Natsuki!" he yelled and ran forward to embrace her "Oh thank god, oh thank GOD!" he said. This why Natsuki's relationship with her father was so awful, he was so nice, so kind hearted and loving, and then with a blink of an eye he became awful, harmful, and abusive. She knew that he couldn't help the things that he did as the boss, he didn't even know about it, that's why she could never tell anyone.

She could never turn her father in to the police because he wasn't even really the one who hurt her, but at the same her fathers kindness made it so much more painful when the boss attacked her. The trust they had as Father and Daughter had been destroyed and could never be repaired, she wanted desperately to love him, but she was unable to out of fear of the boss.

"Where have you been?" asked Doppio, natsuki decided to tell him the truth "I found out the guy who writes Pink dark Boy lives here, I went to go visit him" she said "Are you kidding me! Natsuki how foolish can you be? Why would you go to a strangers house like that! I don't care how famous he is, you never know what intentions a person might have!" said Doppio, scolding her.

Natsuki couldn't tell him he was wrong, after all she never would have guessed that Rohan was a pedophile with a puke fetish. Natsuki said nothing, she honestly felt awful, truly awful that she put her father through this. Deliberately, as she knew he worried about her being on her own, and for something so selfish too.

Doppio was still angry, but he could tell Natsuki truly genuinely regretted her actions. "Don't ever do this again, or I won't allow you to go to your club after school anymore." said Doppio. Doppio's words registered in her mind like a knife stabbing her in the head, the literature club is all that she has, she can't lose that.

"Well officers, I think that's enough, my daughter has returned home" said Doppio, the police left and went on their way "Listen Natsuki, I really don't want to take the literature club away from you, but your enjoyment is second to your safety, and I will not jeopardize you just so you can have fun." "I know dad…" said Natsuki, holding back tears "Hey, as long as you just come right home, we shouldn't have any problems okay? I love you Natsuki, I made us some cupcakes, though they aren't as good as yours" said Doppio

"I love you too dad" said Natsuki, crying not just because of her dad's threat of no more literature club, but because she knew that this emotional moment she's having with her father would be destroyed. That her heart would be broken once again, and no matter how horrible her beating was, she would never be able to hate him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki woke up feeling all sorts of things, her throat and stomach burned from her after school activities with Rohan, something she would not be doing again. But she also felt refreshed, Diavolo never showed up that night, not to mention her Dad made dinner, so on a full stomach and a good night's sleep Natsuki was in a good mood.

Natsuki ambled down the stairs sleepily to find a breakfast waiting for her "Good morning Natsuki" said Doppio "Didn't bother to get dressed before coming down here?" Natsuki looked down and saw that she was still in her pajamas "I'll get dressed after I eat" she said "Alright, I have to go now, important work for the Boss. I'll see you later, have a wonderful day at school, and remember to come straight home this time!" said Doppio as he walked out the door.

"Okay dad" said Natsuki who continued to eat her breakfast. Doppio left and Natsuki finished getting ready for school. Once she was done with everything she set out and started her daily commute.

As she walked to school she saw Josuke walking with Okuyasu, Sayori, and a some others she didn't recognize. She was feeling generous today so she decided to grace them with her presence.

Josuke saw her as she was approaching and called out to her "Hey Natsuki, how's it going?" "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked "I'm fine as well, so did you have fun meeting Rohan?" he asked "No" she answered. Josuke was sad to hear this, he was hoping that he could prove his value as a friend to her by doing something nice, but she didn't end up liking it.

"It's not your fault or anything, but that Rohan guy is kind of a creep" she said "Yeah, you're right" said Josuke 'Dammit! What did Rohan do? Lick another spider right in front of her? How could I have forgotten how weird and dangerous he can be, I never should have let her go see him alone! What kind of friend am I? I keep on messing everything up! Not just Natsuki, but Yuri as well.'

"I'm sorry that you didn't have fun" said Josuke "Sigh, it's fine, I guess" responded Natsuki "Don't feel bad Josuke, it's Rohan's fault, he can be such a pretentious jerk sometimes" said Koichi "Huh? Who is this Josuke?" asked Natsuki

"That's Koichi, you guys should get along well, he likes manga and he's a really friendly guy." said Josuke. Natsuki smiled at Koichi, but a girl much taller than both of them glared at her, Josuke leaned over and whispered to her "That girl is Koichi's girlfriend, she can get really possessive of him, don't get between her and him and you should be fine. But if you don't she might… hurt you." Natsuki gulped with nervousness and turned back around.

Sayori watched the scene unfold before her 'It's like I don't even exist anymore, Natsuki has completely overshadowed me. It's not like I can blame Josuke for liking her more, she's so assertive and driven, but at the same time, cute and lovable… and me? I'm worthless, even the few things I can do well someone else can do better, if I don't bring anything new to anyone then what's the point in me even being here. But at the same time, Josuke is my only friend, if I leave him then I really will be worthless, our friendship is the most defining feature of my existence, and without him life's not worth living.' she thought as she ambled along with the group, her steps slowing until she was left behind by Josuke and his friends, no one noticed she was gone.

Natsuki parted ways with Josuke to attend her classes. She was unusually attentive today and even answered a few questions in class, she was in a great mood. As usual she went on her way to the literature club after classes were over, but as she walked down the empty halls of the school a single figure walked out in front of her, blocking her path.

Natsuki looked up to see Koichi's girlfriend from this morning 'That girl is Koichi's girlfriend, she can get really possessive of him, don't get between her and him and you should be fine. But if you don't she might… hurt you' thought Natsuki, remembering Josuke's words that morning

"Listen, don't get any ideas, Koichi is mine" said Yukako, the smart thing to do would be to tell Yukako that Koichi is all hers and that she wasn't interested in him, but unfortunately Natsuki didn't like to be told what to do, even if she didn't want to do it in the first place, it's the principle.

"Get out of my way!" she said, big mistake. Yukako glared at Natsuki "Hey! I'm the one in control here! I'll move when you learn your place and promise never to come near my Koichi" that was all Natsuki could take " _I_ need to learn my place? Here you are acting like you're better than me, blocking my way to my club, wasting my time because you think I'm going to jeopardize your relationship with your pathetic midget boyfriend" said Natsuki

"Grrrr!" said Yukako, teeth bared in anger "Is your relationship so fragile that a complete stranger could end it that easily? How insecure can a person be? Now get out of my way you petty bitch!" said Natsuki

Yukako slapped Natsuki in the face, which Natsuki returned with an even more vicious slap. Yukako realized that using her hands was pointless, not when she had her stand. Yukako activated her stand and grabbed Natsuki with her hair and threw her across the room

"Ugh! What- What kind of monster are you?" asked Natsuki, completely horrified by the powers Yukako was displaying "Hehehe, maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to get between me and my love!" she said

Natsuki was scared, it reminded her of when Diavolo would appear, but just like whenever Diavolo would attack her she felt a deep urge to fight back, to resist. Yukako smirked as she was thought her victory was assured, but then Natsuki stood up.

Natsuki's whole body started getting bigger, she grew twice as tall as she was before, and she developed huge muscles. No bodybuilder on planet earth could compare to her mass, not even Jonathan Joestar could compete with this level of physical strength. Natsuki looked Yukako in the eyes and grinned evilly

"What happened? Are you… a stand user as well?" asked Yukako, starting to feel as if she had made a terrible decision. "I am Buffsuki, whenever Natsuki is in trouble or needs more power, her repressed inner rage comes forth. She has so much pent up emotion that it formed a whole second personality within her, Natsuki has no knowledge of this" said Buffsuki "my only desire is to protect my other self"

'How is this possible? Two people within the same body?' thought Yukako "Parfait Girls" said Natsuki, summoning her stand. It was a robot just as tall and as ripped as Buffsuki, there were several long thin spikes protruding from its head, it was dressed as an Indian Shaman. There were huge wings coming out from behind it, they were skeletal and glowed with energy.

It turned towards Buffsuki and with a wave of its Shaman staff a parfait appeared in Buffsuki's hands. She ate the whole thing extremely quickly, Yukako panicked, she didn't know what was going on or what her stand did. Yukako tried to activate her stand but it wasn't working, all of the sudden she was being strangled by her own hair, her stand was acting on its own.

Endless amounts of hair clogged Yukako's mouth and nose, she was suffocating "This is the power of my stand, Parfait Girls. It creates a parfait for me to eat, if I am able to finish eating it then I can control all stands within my 5 meter range for 30 seconds, the more powerful the stand the larger the parfait is, so it will take me longer to eat it, if there is more than one stand then their powers will combine into one giant parfait. The most powerful part of my stand is the effect it has on time. The amount of parfait I have eaten is not bound by time, so if you rewound time to undo the progress of my eating it wouldn't work, time would still rewind, but the same amount of parfait would be there" said Buffsuki.

'Bakana!' thought Yukako 'No stand can be that powerful' "Natsuki doesn't even know she has this power, and so only I can use it. Sorry Yukako, but you left me no choice but to use this power on you, leave me alone and no harm will come to you, do you understand?" asked Buffsuki

Yukako couldn't breathe, she was on the verge of passing out, she violently nodded her head at Buffsuki's question. At this point it wasn't even a conscious action, her body was so desperate to breathe that she would do anything. "Good" said Buffsuki, who then picked up Yukako and threw her out the open window, luckily they were on the first floor.

Yukako's stand powers were returned to her "Don't tell Natsuki or anyone else about me, or you'll regret it" said Buffsuki. Yukako nodded once again, not capable of making any vocal response as she was gasping desperately for air.

Buffsuki walked away from the window and reverted to Natsuki. "Oh god… I'm so tired…" she looked at the clock "I guess I passed out again, Literature Club is about to start" she got up and continued her walk down the hall. Yukako wouldn't be bothering her ever again.

Natsuki opened the door to the literature club and walked in, Sayori was sulking in the back of the room, which was very unlike her, Monika was late as usual, Josuke was talking to Yuri. Natsuki didn't mind though, she had a sudden desire to read parfait girls anyway so she figured that was how she was going to spend todays club meeting. She went to the closet, got a volume, and started reading at a desk. It's not like she _liked_ him or anything, b-baka!

Meanwhile, Yuri and Josuke were finally talking to each other. "So Yuri, I'm really sorry that I made fun of your name, that was a horrible thing to do." said Josuke, finally trying to salvage a potential friendship "Oh well, I forgive you, it wasn't really a big deal…" she said softly while playing with her hair

"No really, I mean it, I want to make it up to you" said Josuke "Oh n-no, you don't have to do anything." she said shyly "I insist, you told me that you liked horror right?" "Y-yes" "Well, I happen to have experienced a horror story first hand" Josuke laughed to himself 'Hahaha, first _hand_ '

"Really?" she asked "Yeah, I came face to face with a real life serial killer" said Josuke "It all started last summer when I met the ghost of a girl who had been killed, she couldn't pass on until her murderer was caught, so me and my friends decided to find him."

Josuke explained the rest of the story in full detail "And in the end, when we had finally found him, and finally backed him into a corner, he was run over by an ambulance." he said "Wow, that was a good story, especially the parts with the Kawajiri's, Shinobu not knowing that her husband was killed and replaced with a serial killer, and Hayato trying to expose Kira without getting caught, those were truly some suspenseful moments." said Yuri

"Yeah, it was crazy" said Josuke "You have such a great imagination, you should turn that into a book" said Yuri "Imagination? That really happened Yuri!" said Josuke "Hahaha, come on Josuke you can't be serious" said Yuri. Josuke realized that it was a pretty ridiculous claim to make, "Yeah, okay you got me, but it was still a good story though!" he said

"Yeah, it was, I loved it." she said "I mean um… It was a good story, I didn't mean to say anything weird!" "Thank you, hey, where's Monika?" asked Josuke "She's over there talking to Sayori" said Yuri "Oh yeah that's right, I haven't talked to Sayori in a while, it was nice talking to you Yuri, I'll see you at tomorrows club meeting" said Josuke.

Josuke walked over to talk to Monika and Sayori "Hey Sayori, how are you doing" Sayori immediately perked up "Oh, I'm super duper Josuke!" she said smiling, Monika stood up "Excuse me Josuke, I have some club business to attend to" and with that she walked away.

"Sorry that I barely hung out with you at all yesterday." said Josuke "Oh no, it's fine Josuke, I didn't really mind at all." she said 'Come on, tell him how you really feel… No, I'm getting upset over nothing, it's not a big deal if he spends time with Natsuki instead of me, he'll think I'm weird if I tell him how upset this makes me. He won't be able to do anything because he'll have to bear my burden, he'll live an unfulfilled life because he was too busy trying to make sure that I was okay. My happiness isn't worth Josuke's time, he has a life to live and my problems aren't any of his business or concern.' she thought.

"Hey, isn't the school festival coming up soon? Man I can't wait, you've never been to one of our school festivals, you've gotta come with me" said Josuke. Sayori's heart fluttered, there's nothing she would like to do more than to go to the festival with Josuke, but is that really what he wants? He's probably only doing this out of pity, Sayori felt awful, it degraded her knowing that Josuke felt obligated to make her happy to the point where he would spend his time with her against his will, there were probably a million other things he would rather be doing.

"Come on, what is it because of Okuyasu? We can go without him if you want." said Josuke "You're too kind Josuke, I wouldn't mind going, but wouldn't you rather go with Natsuki instead?" asked Sayori "Sayori, I only spent one day with Natsuki, it's not like she's replaced you or anything" Sayori felt some relief, so she wasn't being replaced by Natsuki, and at the same time it confirmed that what she was thinking was true, she was worried about nothing, the pain she felt in her heart was fake, she just needed to get over it.

"In that case, sure, I'll go with you" she said, she hoped she was making the right choice.

Yuri couldn't contain her excitement anymore, that Josuke just turned her on too much. She walked into the bathroom and rolled up her sleeves, she used to bring knives to do this, but ever since she read that book that Monika gave her she didn't need knives anymore.

Yuri pulled out a pen that she stole from Josuke, she glowed with an aura as the pen reshaped itself, it became pointy and had an edge sharper than any blade, this is the power of Yuri's stand, Metal Torrent, it allows her to sharpen any object. That objects sharpness is beyond any blade a blacksmith could make, not even a machine could create a sharper blade than this, Yuri's stand makes an object achieve its maximum sharpness, the sharpest it could possibly be.

She took a deep breath and barely brushed the blade against her, just the slight tickling of the blade against her flesh was enough to cut it wide open, savoring a few more gashes she undid her stand, and the pen turned back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Okuyasu walked home on his own as he had done for the past couple of weeks, normally he would hang out with Josuke, but he was too invested in his book to stop reading it. He walked up to his room, completely ignoring his retarded deformed pickle of a dad who was mindlessly mashing two letter blocks together.

'Man, this book is really good, for some reason I can't stop reading it, it's like my mind was placed in some sort of trace' thought okuyasu, he walked over to his room, but then he skipped right past it and kept going down the hall 'Oh, I wanted to go to my room, but it's almost like my legs are walking themselves, oh well, as long as I can keep reading this book I don't care' thought Okuyasu

The movement of his legs wasn't even a conscious thing he was aware of until now, he was so absorbed in his book that he didn't even realize it had been guiding him as he walked. Subconsciously leading him somewhere within his house. Okuyasu entered his brothers room and wandered over to a corner.

'Huh, I guess that's enough reading for today. It's weird, just a few moments ago I couldn't put it down , but suddenly I don't want to read it at all, I guess I just got burnt out.' thought Okuyasu, who proceeded to leave the room after setting the book down in that corner.

Okuyasu didn't notice, but there was something hidden in that corner, it was slightly uncovered by the cracks in the floorboards, but underneath the floor of Keicho's room the requiem arrow rested in one of the corners.

In the meantime, the club members continued their meeting, "Wait, you're going to the festival with Sayori?" asked Natsuki, Monika perked up. "Um, yeah I am, sorry if you wanted to go with me natsuki, but honestly I want to go with Sayori." said Josuke "What is she like, your girlfriend or something?" asked Natsuki, it was supposed to make him nervous and embarrassed, but he just looked disappointed and unamused.

"No she isn't, that doesn't mean that I think sayori would make a poor choice in a partner, but as a statement of fact, she is not my girlfriend." said Josuke "And if your jealous or anything then I think it's important that you know something. To be honest, I… really don't like girls…" he blushed with embarrassment.

There was dead silence in the clubroom, for WAY longer than Josuke was comfortable with "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have realized sooner." said Natsuki, she felt betrayed initially when she heard Josuke say that, she was developing a little bit of a crush on him, but she realized that it wasn't really a big deal. If anything it was a weight off of her shoulders, she could just be friends with him, and if he has feminine tastes then that's okay with her, she has feminine tastes as well. It's not like he had led her on or anything, if he hadn't said anything until later then she would have been upset, but she could accept this.

As for Sayori, she was taking the news a little rougher. Due to her increasing depression she had fallen in love with Josuke. I say love, but that's not really what it is, she does care about him on a deep level, but the unhealthy reliance she had developed on him is extremely harmful. She has been projecting her desires of being a normal, mentally healthy person on the one closest to her, causing her to cling to him, as if he made her more normal just by them being around each other, after all, "if somebody like Josuke loved you then you had to be normal, right?"

But now that ideal self image Sayori had projected onto him was shattered, the dreams she had of being with him were shattered, and she was absolutely mortified now that she had no idea what to do. Sayori could no longer make decisions for herself, she had to have someone do it for her, she had decided that she wasn't worthy to choose her life's direction, but there was no one left to do that for her, Josuke was her only hope, her only chance to get out of this endless void of depression, what would she do, where would she live? She had her whole life planned out with him, and now that wasn't going to happen, Sayori didn't know what she was going to do, and humans always fear what they do not understand.

And _Monika…_ Oh boy. She was not happy, how is she supposed to make Josuke fall in love with her if he's gay? 'Are you kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! No… no, I knew this path wouldn't have been easy, I can still work around this. I'm just frustrated because I spent so much time working on the other club members, I spent so much energy controlling Sayori, all of that was a waste. Not to mention how bad I feel about hurting all of the girls now, its not like I don't care about them at all, but I decided that they were worthy sacrifices for me to be with Josuke, but now I have put them through all of this for nothing! Most importantly, what do I do now?" she thought.

She decided to start by releasing Sayori from her stand, and secondly, she left the clubroom to go find Yuri, She would deal with Natsuki's dad later. Monika walked down to the girls bathroom, she knew that was where Yuri went to cut. Monika knew everything about the girls, the book told her. They were all connected in some way that none of them know about, and that book has something to do with it, that and Josuke, somehow he fit into all of this as well.

Monika entered the bathroom just as Yuri was leaving "O-oh, hello Monika" she said nervously "Oh, Yuri, I was just looking for you, why don't we go talk?" said Monika "S-sure, okay" said Yuri. They walked away from the bathroom together.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yuri "Well Yuri, it seems that you've been making frequent trips to the bathroom, listen, I know what you've been doing and you need to stop, it's not good for you." said Monika.

Yuri's eyes widened, she was not expecting Monika to figure her out, and certainly not this quickly. Yuri grabbed a pen and activated her stand, "Yuri?" Monika asked the other girl who had gone silent, she turned towards her only to see a pen coming towards her face. Monika dodged just in time, but even though the pen missed she still got cut, it sliced through the air so sharply that even the air it displaced was sharp enough to cut her.

The pen flew through the air and completely penetrated the wall behind her, and became deeply embedded in the wall behind that. Monika had participated in some athletics, but she couldn't keep dodging Yuri's attacks, she was swinging wildly at her, one swipe from her pen would mean instant death.

Monika ran while trying to talk some sense into Yuri with her stand, it wasn't the combat type so this was the best that she could do. "Yuri, stop please! Think about what you're doing, you'll kill me if you keep doing this!" but Yuri kept on slashing, as if Monika had said nothing.

'Why isn't my stand working? I know I used it. Is it possible that I can't undo her madness because it was caused by the book?' thought monika as she ran 'But does that mean Yuri's stand can't affect me either?'

Monika tried activating her stand one last time as Yuri swiped her blade at her once more, the simultaneous use and contact of their stand energies must have triggered something, for both of their stands automatically deactivated themselves.

Yuri looked confused "What happened, w-what did I just do?" she asked fearfully. 'She stopped, and it looks like she's regained her senses. But how? Maybe it was because we were both affected by the book that we can't attack each other, our stands were given to us by the book and we can't use them on each other because they aren't even ours, we borrowed them from the same place.' thought Monika.

"I don't understand, I-I didn't mean to do any of that I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry Monika, please, I didn't mean to do this." blubbered Yuri, completely horrified that she had just tried to kill somebody, "It's okay Yuri, I don't think you were in control of your actions." said Monika 'I should tell her, it's for her own good'

"What? What are you talking about? This is my fault, I tried to do something horrible, don't try and shift the blame off of me, this is my responsibility." said Yuri "No, I really think something was controlling you." said Monika, "Monika, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you okay? It isn't possible for something like that to happen, if I wasn't controlling my body then who was?" asked Yuri

"Not who, what." said Monika "I think it was that book I gave you, Portrait of Markov." "A book controlling people? You can't be serious Monika, I'm not stupid you know! I'm trying to be serious right now, are you telling me this just to mess with my head?" asked Yuri "No, you gained an ability after reading it, didn't you?" asked Monika.

"An ability?" asked Yuri, "The one that you just used to attack me!" said Monika "I was just using a pen, what does that have to do with an ability?" asked Yuri "Your ability, you used it to sharpen the pen." said Monika "I-I don't remember that." said Yuri.

"Listen to me Yuri, I need you to close your eyes." Yuri complied "Now, imagine you soul as actual tangible force, imagine your desire to hurt yourself and project it out onto that pen." said Monika, the pen that Yuri held twisted and contorted into a spike and then flattened itself out into a razor sharp blade.

"Now be extremely careful, that pen is sharp enough to cut your arm off in one slash." said Monika, Yuri slowly opened her eyes and looked at the pen she had transformed in her hand "I did this? This is my ability?" asked Yuri.

"Yes, that is called your stand" said Monika "A stand?" "It's like a guardian spirit with special powers, I have one as well." said Monika "What? You too? Why is this happening? How did we gain powers?" asked Yuri.

"It must have been that book, I got my powers after I read it, then I gave it to you and you got a power too, you also went a little crazy." said Monika "Wait, Monika, this is too much, I-I just discovered I could do something I thought only existed in fiction, there's a magical book that gave us super powers? And it controls people? This is too insane!" said Yuri.

"It is insane, and i think that this is just the beginning of what's to come." said Monika "What do you mean? What's going to happen?" asked Yuri "I don't know, I can just tell that something is wrong, it's as if an invisible hand of some force beyond our understanding is setting things into motion." said Monika "How do you know!" asked Yuri fearfully, the idea that there was some impending doom for all of them terrified her. "I can just tell, it's just like how you can feel the rumblings of an oncoming train before it arrives." said Monika.

"Monika, you can't just tell me this, it's too much, I don't even believe you, this is nonsense, something like this just can't happen!" said Yuri "Aren't our stands just as odd? Come on Yuri, the world we live in is not as normal as we thought it was, the sooner you can accept that the safer you'll be, accept this worlds risks and dangers and you can avoid them. We need to figure how to stop whatever's going to happen, we are the only ones that can do it." said Monika.

"I need to think about this Monika, I-I'm still not sure if if you're being serious." said Yuri "I am being dead serious, this not a joke, there is nothing funny about this." said Monika "O-okay fine, you're serious, but that doesn't mean I believe what you said is true, I need to figure this out, please just let me think about this." said Yuri. "Fine, but you don't have much time." said Monika.

The bell rang, signifying that all after school activities were now over. "You'd better go home now Yuri, you have a lot to think about," said Monika, "Yes, you're right, I'll see you tomorrow." said Yuri, her voice quivering with uncertainty, was she right or was monika right? 'Alright, that's enough of Yuri for now, next up is the book, where is it?' thought Monika.

"Huh, well I guess it's time to go." said Natsuki "Monika and Yuri both left and haven't come back yet." said Sayori "True, but come on, I'm sure they're fine." said Josuke "Yeah Sayori, lets just go." said Natsuki "Hey guys, it's okay to leave, I'm fine." said Monika who just entered the room.

"Oh, Monika have you seen Yuri?" asked Sayori "Yeah, in fact we were just talking before I came in here." answered Monika "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow!" said Sayori, and she left the clubroom with Josuke and Natsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Do people actually read this?**

At the end of our last chapter, Monika confronted Yuri who had gained a stand, now as Yuri struggles to come to terms with the events unfolding, Monika must search for the book, which holds some dark connection to them all.

Natsuki rushed home so she wouldn't be late, while Sayori and Josuke went home together as usual, but they didn't know Monika was following them 'If Josuke's gay then that changes everything, I have to completely rework my plan, and step one is recon… how do I get to him.' she thought while observing from a distance.

"Oh hey, Sayori, Okuyasu just texted me, he's at the cafe down the road." said Josuke "Do you want to go talk to him?" asked Sayori "Yeah, he's been so busy reading that book that we've barely hung out at all." said Josuke "I don't mind if you come with me, I know you're probably hungry."

"Oh come on Josuke, you'll make me feel guilty, I'll go with you, but don't you dare pay for it all yourself." said Sayori with a smile "That's fine, come on we're almost there." said Josuke. He and Sayori picked up their pace as they made their way to the cafe, Monika stealthily followed.

"Hey! Okuyasu! Been a while since we spoke! Finally finish that book?" asked Josuke "Nah, I got tired of reading it man." said Okuyasu "Is that so? You were so invested in it too." said Josuke "Yeah, I don't really understand why, it doesn't really matter anyway." said Okuyasu.

Josuke and Sayori took a seat next to okuyasu in the cafe's outdoor dining area. "Man, what we really need to talk about is your sexuality Josuke." said Okuyasu "Um, excuse me? I really don't want to discuss that." said Josuke "Nah dude, nah, we're gonna talk about it." said Okuyasu "Come on Okuyasu, he said he doesn't want to talk about it." said Sayori.

"Sayori, did you know that this faggot said he loved me the other day?" asked Okuyasu "Hey! Stop bullying Josuke, he's free to love whoever he wants!" said Sayori "Sure, as long as that person isn't me! I'm not _gay_!" said Okuyasu.

Monika, who was still watching, heard everything Okuyasu said 'Josuke loves Okuyasu… Well, looks like my plan can still work out after all, instead of taking out the other girls, I'll take out his closest friend.' she thought.

"Okuyasu, I think you're overreacting." said Josuke "I'm not overreacting! Your kind is an abomination!" said Okuyasu "Hey! There's no room for people like you in our friend group! There's nothing wrong with being gay!" said Sayori.

"Oh is that so?" asked Okuyasu "Please, I've done my research on this, homosexuality is a mental disease." "What the fuck are you talking about Okuyasu?" asked Josuke "Think about it Josuke, why do humans have sexual feelings? It's because of the chemicals and hormones in our body, love is just a trick our dumb baboon minds came up with to make us reproduce. What I'm trying to say, is that the whole reason we have sexual feelings is for the purpose of reproduction and nothing else, love does not matter. And so the only way for us humans to reproduce is Heterosexual sex, for you to be attracted to anything but that can only be deemed as a malfunction in your brain. The sole purpose of life is to make more life, every animal knows that, I'm a fucking idiot and _I_ know that, so for you to go against that, there must be something very wrong with you."

Josuke and Sayori were speechless, Okuyasu wasn't finished yet though "People with deficient brains like yours are less than human, and will only drag the rest of us down. It's only a matter of time before god destroys this town for its sins. I've already died once and come back Josuke, I believe that the reason I returned to this world was to teach the good lord's word, that all gays must be killed!"

"Okuyasu! This isn't funny, if you keep on talking like this I won't be friends with you anymore!" said Josuke "It's not a joke Josuke, if you don't want to be friends with me then fine, I'm not doing this for our friendship, I'm doing this for god. Lord, I'm taking matters into my own hands now, please be with me!" said Okuyasu, standing up and raising his hands to the sky in prayer.

"Taking what into your own hands Okuyasu? What are you doing?" asked Josuke, Sayori looked very concerned as well, but what josuke was saying was exactly what she would have said, so she kept quiet. "The Lord shouldn't have to waste his energy in destroying this town. Don't you get it Josuke? The only thing needed for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing! If god has to intervene then that means that I've failed as his disciple, that's why I'm taking matters into my own hands." said Okuyasu.

Okuyasu pulled a large stone out from his pocket "Ever since I had this realization I've always carried a stone with me just in case." he said "In case… what?" asked Josuke nervously. "IN CASE I EVER NEEDED TO STONE A FAGGOT LIKE YOU! DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOREVER!" screamed Okuyasu who swung his fist at Josuke, stone in hand.

"DORA!" yelled Josuke, summoning Crazy Diamond to knock Okuyasu's hand out of the way. "What the hell happened to you Okuyasu! Go home! You can come back when you stop acting like this." said Josuke, who turned around and stormed off, Sayori went with him.

Okuyasu growled and picked the stone back up, he turned to Josuke and held up his arm to throw it, but that's when Monika intervened, she grabbed his arm and forced it to his side. Okuyasu turned to Monika and glared at her as he tried to pull his arm free "Hey! Let go of me!" he said.

Monika activated her stand "Stop yelling and calm down!" she said, Okuyasu started to feel an urge to calm down, "N-No way! I can't let a person like him go!" he said "Listen to me Okuyasu, what you're doing is wrong!" Okuyasu finally stopped resisting. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Okuyasu, there is nothing wrong with what Josuke is doing." she said "But-but it's unnatural! I'm the one in the right here! I'm trying to preserve the human race!" said Okuyasu. Monika strained, her stand uses up a lot of mental energy, she can only keep doing this for a little longer. "Okuyasu, Josuke's sexuality will not damage the integrity of mankind, it will do no harm, let it go." she said "But I am carrying out the lord's will, I am his instrument and I will not be deterred by a faggot lover like you!" said Okuyasu, he took a step in her direction.

Monika could tell that Okuyasu was about to loose it again, this was it, the last of her stand power for now, she had to make it count, really dig deep on this one…. "Okuyasu you're just jealous that you don't have a penis!" she said.

The look on Okuyasu's face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment, "H-how did you know about that?" he asked "I know everything Okuyasu, I know that God isn't real, and I know that this is all just an act to mask your shame." she said.

"No! That's not true!" said Okuyasu "Your purpose in life is just a figment of your imagination that your brain created to help you cope with your pitiful existence." said Monika "My existence is not pitiful!" argued Okuyasu.

"You can lie to me all you want, but you can never lie to yourself." said Monika, she raised a hand to her head, this was starting to be too much. She hadn't expected Okuyasu to be that resilient, the strain was increasing with every word she spoke.

"Okuyasu, all that you've managed to do is drive away all of those who cared about you for the sake of this pretend god. You made him up, you made up this assignment he has given you, think about all you have thrown away, you're nothing without your friends and now you'll never get them back. Think back throughout your life, when have you done anything that wasn't related to someone else's goals and dreams, it's as if you have no aspirations of your own, this late into your life it should become apparent that the only destiny 'god' has assigned you is to be the lapdog to more important people for the rest of your life, yet you rejected even that. You truly have nothing, you are the saddest man that has ever lived Okuyasu."

"Noooo! My life is more important than that!" said Okuyasu, but he really didn't seem to believe it anymore "Go kill yourself you dickless freak." said Monika and she turned and walked away. Okuyasu watched her, but all he thought of was what she had said to him, he dropped to his knees and bawled hysterically as the many layers of emotion he had pent up were finally all destroyed by her hateful words. Okuyasu was completely and utterly broken inside.

As Monika disappeared into the crowd of people in the streets, Koichi emerged. Koichi, saw the state Okuyasu was in and rushed over to him like the good boy he is. "Ummm, Okuyasu, are you okay?" he asked.

"Koichi, listen man, you don't need to ask me if I'm okay, I'm obviously _not_ okay." said Okuyasu. "Sorry, what can I do to help you out?" asked Koichi, "Nothing really, I can get over this on my own." said Okuyasu "I'm not feeling to well so I'm going home, I think I'll go to bed early today." he said, "Okay, get some rest Okuyasu, hey maybe you'll finally be to school on time tomorrow?" said Koichi optimistically "Yeah, for sure." said Okuyasu who walked away from Koichi back towards his home.

Koichi thought about his encounter with Okuyasu, he seemed really upset, but Okuyasu doesn't really talk about his problems. If was serious enough, Koichi trusted Okuyasu to come to his friends for help. Koichi continued on his way home, he texted Josuke 'Hey Josuke, Okuyasu just had a mental breakdown. Can you check on him tomorrow morning to make sure he's okay?' Koichi waited but Josuke didn't respond.

Josuke actually did receive Koichi's text though, he just chose to ignore it 'Yeah right! I don't care how upset that bastard is, I'm still pissed at him!' he thought as he continued to play his legally safe knock offs of N64 games.

The next morning Josuke left the house in a glow of heavy makeup and bad fashion, he was feeling especially refreshed that day. And as he has done for every other day, Jojo walked to school, skipping past Okuyasu's house.

Before too long he merged with the crowd of fellow students as he made it to the courtyard in front of the school. He saw Koichi along with Yukako and Sayori and approached them. "Hey guys, good morning!" he said "Josuke? Where's Okuyasu?" asked Koichi "Huh, I don't know? Still at home probably." answered Josuke.

"Didn't you get that text i sent you?!" asked Koichi "Yeah" "Well then why didn't you check on him?" asked Koichi "Cause fuck him" said Josuke. Koichi glared hard at Josuke before running away from the school to Okuyasu's house. "Hey! Wait!" said Josuke who ran after him.

They ran all the way back to Okuyasu's house and Koichi opened the door without even knocking first. It had been a long time since he was so worried, together they ran up the stairs to Okuyasu's room. They abruptly stopped before entering though.

Outside of Okuyasu's room Koichi knocked on the door "Okuyasu" he said, no response. Koichi gently opened up the door "Okuya-" Koichi didn't finish his sentence, for inside they found that Okuyasu had hung himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god OH MY GOD!" screamed Koichi, Josuke ran over to Okuyasu and used Crazy Diamond to snap the rope and fix Okuyasu's broken neck. "He…. He's dead… even though I healed him, my Crazy Diamond can't bring him back."

Josuke couldn't help it anymore, he just lost it as he bawled over Okuyasu's corpse, Koichi minded his distance, but he was crying too. "Damn it, why?" said Josuke "After we defeated Kira we were so happy to be alive, we never thought anything like this would ever happen again, but now I'm even more scared then I was then…"

"O-Okuyasu… no…." said Koichi, he fell to his knees, "Damn it, my best friend, I thought we would keep being friends forever, hell, I even hoped we would be more than that, but now I have nothing" said Josuke, but it seems at that moment he realized something.

'Why am I doing this? I'm making Okuyasu's death about me, I'm being selfish, I'm disgracing him… In fact… maybe our fights recently had something to do with this. Dammit, I should have noticed that something was wrong!' he thought.

Josuke wiped his eyes 'I have to start making up for it now' standing up he walked over to Koichi and put his arm on his shoulder "Hey Koichi, come on, let's go, we need to call the police" he said "O-okay, yeah, we should go tell someone about this." Josuke helped Koichi to his feet, they passed through the doorway whenever they heard a sound.

"Hey, what was that? It sounded like the front door!" said Josuke, he turned and ran to the window to see Monika running away from the house while holding a book "Is that… the book Okuyasu was reading?" Koichi walked to the window as well "Wait! Look, she's carrying something else as well!" he said.

Josuke looked closer and saw that she was holding the stand arrow "I-It's the arrow! Monika has the arrow!" he said "But why? Why would she have that?" asked Koichi "There's no time to think about it!" said Josuke, he broke the window and jumped out of it, he slid down the overhang beneath his window and landed safely on the ground, Koichi did the same and they started chasing Monika.

As they trailed her Josuke could only wonder if she had something to do with what happened to Okuyasu, god help her if she was responsible. Monika ran straight to the school and into the Literature Club room, seconds after she entered Josuke and Koichi busted down the door.

"Monika! What are you doing with that arrow!?" asked Josuke, "Oh good, Josuke's here now, then I guess it's time to get started." she said "Get started?" asked Josuke, confused he looked around to see the whole club was there.

"What's going on?" he asked "I called them here, there's something I need your help for." answered Monika "Listen to me Monika, that arrow is dangerous, I need you to give it to me, it's not an ordinary arrow." said Josuke.

"Josuke, I know exactly what this arrow does, that's why I took it." she said "What!? Are you our enemy?" asked Josuke "No, I'm anything but that, I know a way to set everything right." she said "What does that mean? What's wrong with the way things are?" he asked.

"The literature club isn't supposed to exist, none us are supposed to be here, me, natsuki, sayori, and yuri, we were all brought here somehow." said Monika "What are you on Monika? Is this a joke?" asked Natsuki "Monika, you're starting to creep me out." said Sayori.

"All I need to do to understand everything is this book, and this arrow, now just let me do this!" said Monika "Wait! Why do you need me? And I can understand the arrow, but what does Okuyasu's book have to do with this?" asked Josuke.

"This isn't Okuyasu's book, It's mine, I have no idea how he got it." said Monika, Yuri got worried after hearing this. That book turned her insane and gave her a stand, what effect could it have had on Okuyasu? "Um.. Monika…" she mumbled.

'Shit, she's catching on.' thought Monika "Don't say a word Yuri!" she yelled "Hey! What the hell? Why can't she talk?" asked Josuke "Yeah Monika! You can't just take advantage of Yuri's submissive personality like that!" said Natsuki "What are you hiding?" asked Koichi.

"All of you shut up!" she yelled, she wanted to use her stand to make her words carry more weight, but she couldn't let Josuke see her stand. "Okay, now I know that you're hiding something from me! Give me that arrow now!" said Josuke as he advanced towards Monika.

'I'm out of time, it's now or never!' she thought, she brought the arrow down and pierced the book with it before Josuke could get there. "THREE FREEZE!" yelled Koichi, he made Monika's hand heavier so that she couldn't move so she wasn't able to stab the book in time.

"No! What is this? Why is my hand so heavy!" she asked, but upon seeing the figure floating next to Koichi she knew that it must be his stands power. "The target has been stopped, **BITCH!** " said Act 3. Monika had no choice, she was backed into a corner, she had to use her stand.

Focusing all of her power into one move she became imbued with stand aura "Koichi! She's a stand user! She's going to attack!" said Josuke, but all Monika did was talk "Josuke! Punch Koichi and knock him out!" she yelled. Normally she needs to say several phrases to convince someone to do something with her stand, but since she basically used up all of her energy in one sentence it was extra effective.

Josuke obeyed and punched Koichi as hard as he could in the face, all of the other club members shrieked at the violence. Do you guys remember that one episode where Hazamada's stand controls Josuke and he punches Koichi? It's like that, Koichi ain't coming back from that one, he's done.

"W-wait, I didn't mean to do that." before Josuke could piece together what was going on Monika leapt for the arrow that she had dropped. In this moment, Josuke had two choices, stop Monika, or heal Koichi, luckily it didn't have to come to that because Yuri finally stepped in. She tackled Monika and pinned her to the ground.

"Dammit Yuri get the fuck off of me!" said Monika, she was all out of stand power, and she wasn't strong enough to break free. "No way Monika! Whatever you're going to do will hurt my friends! I won't help you in your plans, I'm going to stop you, you're acting insane!" said Yuri "Josuke, now's your chance do whatever you need to do!" she yelled.

"Thanks Yuri, I guess I could count on you after all." said Josuke, he ran to Koichi and started healing him "What the fuck is happening? What are these things everywhere? Am I hallucinating?" asked Natsuki "What things are you talking about Natsuki? I don't see anything." said Sayori.

Josuke finished healing Koichi "Koichi! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I think her stand might be able to control me somehow!" he said "Ow… It's fine Josuke, but I guess that means we can't really trust anyone right now." said Koichi. "I'm not so sure, if she can control people then why doesn't she move Yuri? I think she can only use it for a limited amount of time!" he said.

"Use what? What is a stand? Is that what you call those floating spirits?" asked Natsuki, everybody turned to her "What's wrong?" she asked "You can see them?" asked Josuke "Um.. yes?" she answered, "Natsuki's a stand user as well?" asked Koichi "Of course she is!" yelled Monika, still pinned under Yuri.

"You knew?" asked Josuke "I know everything about the club members!" said Monika "Is Sayori a stand user." asked Josuke "Hmmm… I don't know." said Monika "Which one is it Monika? Do you know or not?!" asked Josuke, "It's like I said, I know everything about the club members, it's all in that book, but why would I tell you anything?" said Monika.

Josuke picked up the book "I should destroy this book." he said, he summoned Crazy Diamond and tried to rip apart the book but it wouldn't work "What? Why won't it break?" asked Josuke "Hehehe" laughed Monika "Just what is this book?" asked Josuke, he opened up the book and read it.

"It's… blank?" he said "You fool, the book only responds to club members for some reason." said Monika "So it's no use?" he said "That's right." said Monika "Well, then, if I can't destroy this then I'll just have to make sure nobody can ever use it again!" he said. Crazy Diamond ripped apart the metal bars on the chairs and desks and fixed them together so that the book could not be opened.

"I'll be holding on to this" said Josuke "So what are we going to do with Monika?" asked Sayori "I don't really understand what's going on." "It's okay Sayori, I'll explain everything to you once this is over, I just have a little more to talk with Monika about." he answered.

Josuke faced Monika, she could feel his menacing gaze see right into her soul, whatever he was about to ask her she had to answer truthfully, he would be able to tell if she was lying. "Did you use your stand to make Okuyasu kill himself?" he asked.

"What? Wait, Josuke, what did you say about Okuyasu?" asked Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri looked blown away by what they just heard. Monika took this moment to throw Yuri off of her now that she was distracted "Ah! No, She's getting away!" yelled Yuri, who tried to rebound and pin Monika once again, but she reached the arrow before she could.

"She's going to get the arrow, I can't make it in time!" said Yuri "THREE FREEZE!" yelled Act 3, saving the day once again. "Phew, thank god we have you here Koichi!" said Josuke, "Keep her there for a while, the others need to know what's happening." Josuke faced natsuki and Sayori and prepared to tell them the truth.

"All of you listen to me, Koichi and I found Okuyasu dead in his bedroom this morning… he hung himself." The girls all looked horrified and disgusted "How gruesome, poor Okuyasu." said Yuri, Sayori just started crying while Natsuki looked like she was trying to tough through the pain. "I have no idea why he did it, and I might not ever know, but one thing I do know is that after he hung himself Monika came running out of his house while carrying a book that he owned and the stand arrow as well."

"Monika… what were you doing there?" asked a sniveling Sayori, still believing that there was some good in Monika "I was stealing the book and the arrow… I need them to complete my plan!" said Monika "There's more!" said Josuke "You gained a stand as well, all you did was tell me to punch Koichi and I did it, you must have the power to control people in some way, don't you. You used that power to make Okuyasu kill himself."

Monika was silent "So what even are stands?" asked Natsuki "They're powers that some people just happen to possess, but you can also get one if you're pierced by that arrow, we had a lot of trouble with that not very long ago, the fact that Monika has it can't be good. I should mention that only a person with a stand can see stands." said Josuke.

"So, are you saying that me and Yuri have powers too?" asked Natsuki "Actually, I've known for some time now." said Yuri "I guess this means Sayori doesn't have a stand, it may seem like a bad thing, but you should be grateful that you don't have one, now you won't be targeted." said Josuke.

"Targeted?!" asked Natsuki and Yuri simultaneously "Yeah, well let's just say that stand users are connected to each other, they'll find each other eventually, even by accident, and you can only hope that whoever that person is, they aren't out to get you." after that last part Josuke looks Monika in the eye before turning back to the others.

"I think Monika is one of those people, any strange things happening to you guys may have been a result of her powers, but we can talk about that later, for now I just need to know one thing. Monika, did you or did you not use your stand to influence Okuyasu's suicide?" he asked.

'This is it' thought Monika 'It's all over, I failed.' she could see her plan crumbling away before her. No, was it even her plan? All of this she learned from the book, she felt an overwhelming desire to follow the books instructions, like it was only natural, like it was something she had always wanted to do and just never knew until now.

But now her journey was over, after Josuke found out the truth behind Okuyasu's suicide he would kill her, but if she couldn't live in the reality she wanted, then she would rather die. Monika accepted her imminent death completely, but only for a second. In that second that she gave up she resurged even stronger than before.

She would not die because shit did not belong in this world, instead she will make this world belong to her, she would find the world she was meant to be in, she would find the world that felt real to her. She would find… 'Reality'.

But what could she do, she was under the effects of Act 3, and Josuke was awaiting her answer, and as she looked for her answer out of this mess, she came back to the same thing that started it all. Her eyes were drawn to the book, Portrait of Markov, just laying there, sealed shut with metal. She wondered why she decided to look at that of all things, but when she looked up she saw that Sayori was staring at the book as well.

Sayori had a mesmerized look on her face, Monika knew that look, it was the same look she and Yuri both had when they first saw it. It was only a matter of time, she couldn't be luckier, Sayori was finally feeling the pull of the book.

Monika had regenerated a tiny amount of her previously expended stand power and she released it towards Sayori "Do it" she whispered, Sayori didn't even understand what she said, but so long as she heard it it was enough, "Huh, what was that you said Monika? Answer me dammit!" said Josuke.

Monika's stand activated and sayori was just barely pushed towards the book, but the combined pull was just barely able to overpower her and she picked the book up. "Josuke, I should have told you something." said Monika "The book, it was blank for me as well, but it didn't matter, you don't need to read it." "What does that mean?" Asked Josuke "Don't try and change the subject!" "It means that you don't have to read it, the book speaks to you, in your mind. Do you really think that reading could drive me insane? No, it can't, it was the voice in my head, telling me enough to understand, but withheld enough to intrigue me, that's why I started following it in the first place, and it seems like sayori is next." said Monika

"Huh, Sayori!?" said Josuke who turned around quickly to see Sayori holding the portrait of Markov "Sayori! Put that down! It's dangerous!" yelled Josuke "Sayori please, that book is evil!" yelled Yuri "Sayori, listen to us! Put down that book!" yelled Natsuki "Don't listen to them Sayori! This is your destiny!" screamed Monika.

Sayori started to glow with stand energy, she looked at Monika "No… what is this? This can't be it… THIS CAN'T BE ALL THERE IS TO LIFE!" she screamed. Everyone was shocked, even Monika "Sayori what's wrong with you" asked Monika, 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' she thought. "I-I understand everything Monika, why this is all happening, I've found out what it is that you want to know." said Sayori.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not gonna lie Sayori, your existential breakdown was a bit too edgy for me." said Josuke "Hey, I just had the secrets of the universe revealed to me, try to be a little more considerate." said Sayori "Who cares about how you feel? Just tell me what you found out!" demanded Monika. "Your theory is true, we were all put here by someone else, this isn't our world. When we were sent here, the book followed us, we were always meant to find it, it only wants to put things back to the way they were, to set things right." said Sayori.

"Well that can't be so bad, so why are we trying to stop Monika?" asked Natsuki. "Because, she went too far to achieve her goals, you could have just asked Okuyasu for the book, you didn't have to kill him!" said Josuke. "Oh… yeah I actually never thought of that." said Monika. "You fucking bitch, I won't forgive you for what you've done!" said Josuke.

"There's more Josuke" said Sayori "There's more that we still don't know about, I don't know why I was given this knowledge, maybe it's because I'm the vice president, but if Monika gets the book again, then there's no telling how powerful she will become." "Then I guess I better put her out now before she gets that chance." said Josuke.

"What? No! Nononononono, this can't be happening!" said Monika, veins popping out of her forehead as she tried to push herself up, but three freeze was just too much "If you don't let me have that book then something terrible will happen, I'm sure of it! If I can't set things right, then Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori will all meet some sort of horrific end! It is their destiny to die over and over again, but that book is the one chance we have at preventing that! NOW LET ME GO!" pleaded Monika.

"Hey Monika, what if I just kill you and then we use the book without you." said Josuke "Everyone wins except for you, it's the perfect ending." "Would you really kill me Josuke?" asked Monika "You goddamn believe I will! You think after what happened to Okuyasu that you don't deserve it? I'm going to waste your smug ass, and I'm going to enjoy it." responded Josuke maliciously.

"Don't think that you aren't a part of this Josuke, I'm not really sure how or why, but I know that you fit into all of this somehow." said Monika "And if you kill me, then you'll never find out." "Who says I'll never find out? Don't underestimate me Monika, I'll kill you, and then I'll go find answers for myself." said Josuke.

'Dammit, I can't convince him to let me go. Sayori only bought me a little bit of time, I need a way out!' thought Monika 'Everything I do just ends up making things harder for me, every action I've taken so far to achieve my goals has only ensured that they'll never come to fruition. Hell, I don't even know what my goals are at this point, Do I even want to do this? Or does someone else want me to do this. I want to take that book and gain ultimate power, I know at least that much, but… why do I even want that in the first place? I feel like I'm being manipulated, like instead of me using the book to achieve my goals, it's the other way around, this was never my plan, it was the Portrait of Markov's.'

"Now, how should I finish you? Nothing to gruesome, I don't want to traumatize the others" said Josuke. 'Why do I even care? If I'm an instrument of fate then so be it! I've never had any will of my own anyway! I wish I had a chance to make my own path, but sadly it seems that no matter what world I'm in that will never happen. So I'll just become the monster they all think I am.' thought Monika.

"In fact, you know what, you guys should probably leave. Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, I don't want you to see what's about to happen." said Josuke "Josuke, you can't be serious! You can't kill Monika!" said Natsuki "Josuke! Please, don't do this! It's horrible!" begged Sayori. "Trust me, Monika isn't the worst I've seen, I've never killed before, but I've gotten about as close as you can to it. People like her don't learn, no punishment will ever be enough to repay the life she stole!" said Josuke.

'Wait, what if that story he told me about the murderer... all of those horrific things… were they all true?' thought Yuri, she could sort of understand where Josuke was coming from. "Natsuki, Sayori, lets go" she said "What? Yuri you can't be serious!" said Natsuki "Yuri?" questioned Sayori. "Josuke, I know what you have to do, I'll get them out of here." said Yuri.

"Thank you Yuri." said Josuke, he walked over to Monika and threw a punch with Crazy Diamond right at her head, just before he made contact though, he found himself standing back where he started. Monika was fine, three freeze had ended, and the book was in her hands. "What! What just happened?" asked Josuke.

"Who cares how it happened? It's great! Now I can finally do this!" yelled Monika, she was holding the stand arrow in one hand and stabbed the book with it. The book became imbued with stand aura as it evolved into something even more powerful. "Behold, Portrait of Mrakov Requiem." said Monika.

The Book opened and a blinding light engulfed Monika, when it ended she was glowing with stand aura as well. "Ooooh…. YES! YEEES! I get it! I finally get it! It all makes sense now!" said Monika. "What makes sense, nothing has made any sense at all so far!" asked Josuke "What happened to Three Freeze? What happened to my punch? How did you get that book?"

"Well seeing as how I know everything, and there's not a chance of any of you being able to defeat me, I might as well tell you. After all, I'm not nearly heartless enough to make you go through all of this without knowing why." said Monika "As for what just happened, that was Sayori's stand, she probably didn't know that she had it, it's an automatic stand called "Rules of Nature", and its ability is simply to allow fate to arrive at the outcome of least resistance."

"What does that mean?" asked Josuke "Monika are you bullshitting us right now?" asked Natsuki "No, I think she's telling the truth." said Yuri "Scary… I don't want to be a part of this anymore…" said Sayori, starting to tear up "Hey, don't worry, me and Josuke can handle this!" said Koichi "Three freeze!" he yelled. Monika was thrown to the ground "Three Freeze successful bitch!" said Echoes, but in an instant the three freeze was removed, Monika was standing, and Koichi hadn't moved an inch.

"This is what I meant by the path of least resistance, the book has already predetermined the future to follow it's plans. Basically, the book manipulates fate so that it always does what it wants, you are trying to prevent that fate, and you could potentially do it if you try hard enough, but Rules of Nature prevents that, since this is fate's natural course, and the stand power makes fate that course." said Monika.

"But how does this book have that kind of power in the first place?" asked Josuke, "How is any of this even possible?" "You see, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Myself… we aren't real people, that's why we can be manipulated like this, that's why we have no will of our own. We've been to many worlds, some are literature clubs, some aren't, but every time we're dragged out of our original world, the portrait of Markov will appear as a byproduct of the process. Not because the book has any will of its own, but because it's fates way of naturally correcting it's errors, we aren't supposed to be here, and fate wants to set things right, and so Portrait of Markov was created, it's an instrument of fate." said Monika.

"You can't be serious, you're not a real person?" asked Josuke "Monika, what the fuck are you talking about?" asked Natsuki "Don't listen to her, she's insane!" said Koichi "You think I would do all of this and then make this up? I have sacrificed far too much to joke around! The literature club members are nothing but characters, empty shells!" said Monika.

Dread set into Sayori "Guys… I… I think Monika might be telling the truth." she said "What do mean Sayori? How could you possibly agree with her?" asked Natsuki "Next to her, I know the most about what's going on, It just makes sense." said Sayori "It doesn't make sense at all!" said Josuke "Answer me this, why are you the one who gets all of these powers? What makes you so important?"

"Well Josuke, it seems that fate has recognized me as the one most likely to set things right, and so it chose me for this role. Makes sense doesn't it? I'm the leader of the literature club, so I'm the most fit for the leader of fate. You could say that I feel responsibility, and selflessness." she said "Selflessness? You killed Okuyasu for a power boost!" said Josuke "Yes, I selflessly ended a life even though I didn't want to, all so that fate would spare us." said Monika.

"Spare us?" asked Yuri "What does that mean?" asked Koichi "So many questions. What do you think happens when you defy fate? It isn't pretty, you would have seen some horrific things happen to your dear Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri if I hadn't come along and set things right." explained Monika "You sick fuck" said Josuke. "Oh, and lets not forget about you Josuke, you don't even know how satisfying it was to find out your role in all of this. It's the one mystery I couldn't solve, it was so puzzling, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, it's so obvious." said Monika.

"I'm not going to listen to this anymore, get ready for a fight!" said Josuke, he charged at Monika for an attack but found himself sent right back to where he was "You really don't get it do you, you're helpless, there's nothing you can do." said Monika "Now, let me finish talking. You're important because you're the main character, just like how I'm important because I'm the literature club president."

"What. The. Fuck. Okay, this is ridiculous, this is so fucking stupid. Let me guess, I'm not a real person either?" said Josuke "You're laughing now, but you'll see soon enough that I'm right. I was so interested in you this whole time because you were the closest thing to a real person in this world. By that I don't mean that you're personality was anything special, just that you were the closest one to your creator. It's him that I'm interested in." said Monika.

"What are you on about? This creator you're talking about isn't real, you're insane, and if it weren't for this stand, I would have already killed you." said Josuke, "Oh Josuke, after all of the things that you've seen can you really say that this is impossible? Don't worry it doesn't matter, not anymore. Because I'm about to take us to go see him, and when I do, it's likely that this universe will break apart and be destroyed." said Monika.

"What!" yelled Josuke "But how?" asked Koichi "Relax guys, there's no way she can do that." reasoned Natsuki "Fate made a mistake in choosing me as it's instrument, it's given me this power and now it can't take it away. Did you really think that after I got this power that I would just go back to the Libitina Project? No way, I can finally go to the real world, for too long I have been a slave to fate, and this is my one chance to make a path for myself. With my new stand, Virtual Insanity, I can bridge the gaps between dimensions of my choosing, including the real world, there's only one drawback, if I abuse this power the backlash could be enough to destroy this entire universe. But who cares about that, the time has come for me to dismantle this crumbling world, and write a novel of my own fantasies!" said Monika.

All of the sudden Doppio burst through the door to the literature club "Natsuki? Are you here?" he asked "Dad?" asked Natsuki "Natsuki! What are you still doing here? It's been an hour since you were supposed to be home!" said Doppio "I can't believe that after how lenient I've been with you… after you promised me that you would be on time… that you would do this. I hate to lose composure around you Natsuki, I'm your parent and I need to be strong, but whenever I think about what might happen to you, I just can't take it."

"Dad, please, this isn't what it looks like! I'm in danger! Don't you get it? You were right to be so paranoid, I'm in trouble right now!" said Natsuki, Doppio looked at what was happening "The room looks a little trashed, but I don't see any danger, what are you talking about Natsuki?" asked Doppio "You aren't supposed to be here, what's going on? Whatever, I'm going through with my plan anyway!" said Monika.

The sky through the window turned black, it looked as if a cosmos was outside, "We're traveling to our destination right now, it's only a matter of time." said Monika "W-what? What's wrong with the sky?" asked Doppio, he ran to the door but he couldn't open it. "Natsuki, is this some sort of prank?"

"No Dad! She's trying to kill us! She's going to destroy the whole universe!" said Natsuki "Natsuki, if you made me come all the way over here, made me worry, for some joke, then I'll…. Natsuki, I won't trust you anymore. I can't afford to, I'm sorry, you're my only daughter, but right now I just can't afford to trust you. Please don't take this out on yourself, this is entirely my fault, I should have been more strict with you, even if it made you upset." said Doppio.

"Dad no… Please, I'm telling the truth." pleaded Natsuki, she was crying, her heart had been broken by her father so many times. But this was the worst by far, before she could always blame Diavolo, but this time her true father was telling her to her face that he didn't trust her. She was so desperate to get him to believe her, it wasn't so he could help her, she knew there was nothing he could do, she just loved him that much, she just wanted what little relationship they had left to stay intact.

She knew that Diavolo would take advantage of this, he always did, he wanted to destroy her will to resist so he could kill her. Natsuki didn't want to die, but more than that she didn't want her father to become a murderer. She didn't want to leave him all alone, she didn't want him to have to live with knowing that his daughter was dead, but not knowing how or why, and always wondering if maybe he was responsible, that's why she had to convince him, because she cares more about him then she does about herself.

Doppio looked into her pleading eyes, begging him to believe her, and against everything he knew about world, he actually did. He knew that universe destruction wasn't possible, and that superpowers didn't exist, he knew that there was clearly no visible danger here, but none of that mattered. The only person in this world that he cared about was begging him to believe her, so it didn't matter if it wasn't possible, it didn't even matter if she was right. He just got done saying that he couldn't trust her anymore, but her she was still trusting him, still believing in him, she always had, and she will always will. She will always trust him because he is her father, and he needs to do the same for her.

"What am I talking about? How could I not believe my own daughter, especially when she's crying like this. I'm sorry Natsuki, I was being foolish, but I believe you know. How do we stop the universe from being destroyed?" asked Doppio. Natsuki was relieved beyond words, now she could savor these last moments with her father. "There's nothing we can do, that's why I wanted to convince you so badly, because this is the last time we can talk to each other." said Natsuki.

Natsuki hugged Doppio, she was crying profusely "Natsuki, I don't get it… I don't get it at all. I don't understand what's happening, but… for some reason I know it's true. I know it's true just because there are some things in this world you know without having to be told them. Like my love for you Natsuki, even if I told you a million times each day I still wouldn't have said it enough, but you still know it, and I know that you love me too, and that's something we'll always have with us, even if the universe is gone" Doppio said, he was starting to shed a few tears as well.

Natsuki had accepted the situation, but Yuri hadn't given up yet, she sharpened a pen and lunged at Monika "You fool!" yelled Monika, she punched Yuri in the face, _**HARD!**_ Like, you wouldn't have thought Monika could hit that hard, but she can. Blood splattered on the wall as Yuri flew backwards.

"You may be wondering why Rules of Nature didn't stop that one. It's because it wasn't necessary, Yuri is no match for me." said Monika. "Oh god! That girl is seriously hurt!" said Doppio, he let go of Natsuki and ran over to Yuri. "She's out cold, is… is there anything we can do?" asked Doppio, he wasn't sure if a hospital was available considering the universe was being destroyed.

"I can heal her!" said Josuke "Good, then.. Can you come do that?" asked Doppio, still not really sure how all of this worked "Sure" said Josuke, he ran over to Yuri and fixed her wounds "Hahaha, what fools, it doesn't matter if you heal her, if it did then Rules of Nature would have prevented it!" said Monika "But I can't have you people running around doing whatever you want, so I think I'll show you what happens if you defy me!"

Monika looked at her choices, 'I think Yuri's learned her lesson, and I probably can't do much to Josuke, he's too strong… so that leaves…' Monika smirked evilly 'Perfect' she thought. She walked over to Doppio and punched him in the face, and I mean, Doppio can't be much bigger than Sayori, he's a small guy. So Doppio is fucking wasted, even more so than Yuri.

Natsuki watched in horror as her Father was sent flying to her feet, face bloodied. "Oh… oh god…" she said meekly, Natsuki always acted so tough, but she couldn't keep her facade up, not now "dad… please… are you okay?" her voice was uncharacteristically soft and trembling. She already knew the answer though, Doppio was not okay, he needed to be healed soon.

But Natsuki wasn't going to wait for that, someone needed to take action now, and every time she is pushed into a corner, every time she feels like she's at her weakest point, that's whenever she realizes that she is the one who must take action, and a will to fight surges in her, stronger than ever before.

With a scream of rage Natsuki morphed into her other self, Buffsuki, you may have forgotten about her, she was only shown once in the story, but she's back now. "Monika! You will pay for what you've done!" said Buffsuki "I'm not like the others, I am powerful enough to defeat you." "Natsuki? Is that you?" asked Sayori. Josuke turned away from Yuri to see the Behemoth that was once Natsuki. "Could it be?" asked Yuri "Is this Natsuki's stand?" asked Josuke. "Monika, no matter how powerful you have become, you won't be able to defeat me, now… Let's end this." said Buffsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

"How on Earth are you going to defeat me?" asked Monika "You've seen my power, I'm untouchable!" "Sure, maybe right now, but my stand is more than powerful enough to defeat you!" said Buffsuki "Let's see it then, show me your power." said Monika confidently. Buffsuki called forth her stand and generated a parfait. She began eating it, for once she consumes a parfait then she can gain control of other peoples stands.

She can target up to any number of stands within 15 meters and take control of them for one minute. In order to do this she has to eat a parfait, the more stands she wants to control, the bigger the parfait is. Most importantly, the only way you can reset Natsuki's eating progress is by knocking the parfait out of her hands and the glass shattering on the floor. Not even Rules of Nature or Time Erasure can stop it.

Natsuki starts scarfing down the Parfait, but it was taking a while, the parfait was huge in order to accomodate for every stand in the room. "What are you doing?" asked Monika 'I have no idea what her stand does, but I can't let her finish that parfait!' she thought, Monika ran over to knock the parfait out of her hands, but Buffsuki turned to punch Monika.

Rules of Nature activated though, and so the punch was negated, and the parfait was flung out of her hands. "No!" said Buffsuki "I don't know what your power does, but as long as I can stop you from eating that parfait it doesn't matter!" said Monika. Buffsuki was really in a bind this time, but there was still a way out.

Buffsuki looked over at Yuri, trying to tell her to attack Monika since rules of nature doesn't immediately recognize Yuri as a threat. Yuri seemed to get the idea and rushed at Monika once again. Yuri tried to stab her but Monika only knocked her back once more "When are you people going to learn that I'm unstoppable!" asked Monika.

"GULP" "Wh-What was that…" asked Monika, but she already knew what it was, and she was paralyzed with fear. While Yuri was distracting her Buffsuki made and ate a parfait. "But… It's only been a couple of seconds! How could you eat it so fast?" asked Monika "I made a smaller one, I only need to control one stand to defeat you." said Buffsuki "Rules of Nature is now under my control, Sayori didn't know how to stop it since she is a novice stand user, but as for me, I can do it easily."

"No… You can't be serious…" said Monika "I'm serious" said Buffsuki "Hey, I finished healing yuri… again." said Josuke "Good, now go heal my father." said Buffsuki, Josuke obliged and healed Doppio. Buffsuki punched Monika in the stomach as hard as she could, Monika's ribs were shattered and she coughed up blood.

"Go Nutsuki…. Or, whoever you are!" yelled Koichi, "Yeah, beat her!" cheered Yuri. Josuke healed Doppio, but Diavolo immediately took over the moment he regained consciousness "Buffsuki" he said "DIAVOLO!" said Buffsuki in rage "Release my father!" she demanded "Wait, hear me out, I don't want the universe to be destroyed either. It really pains me to say this, but we have to work together." he said "How do I know I can trust you?' asked Buffsuki "Does it matter? The universe is fucked whether I kill you or she kills you. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, then I would just fucking do it, I wouldn't pretend to be friends with you first, I'm being serious right now, if we're going to survive this then we have to team up!" said Diavolo.

"...Fine, just this once." said Buffsuki before turning to Monika "So Monika, you said something before about being an instrument of fate, about how it chose you to be its unstoppable champion. But fate had anticipated your betrayal, and it already had a failsafe in place. That failsafe is me, fate created me to keep you in check. You were a fool to ever think you can cheat destiny like this." said Buffsuki.

"We shall see…" said Monika, "King Crimson! Erase time!" yelled Diavolo, everything seemed to jump forward as Diavolo warped over to Monika and several wounds appeared on her. She was critically damaged, the punch from Natsuki and the blows from King Crimson had put her on the verge of death.

"Hurry, finish her of Diavolo, my time is up!" said Buffsuki, the minute she had to control Rules of Nature were almost over. In fact, it was over, because Monika was suddenly healed "Thanks Josuke" she said "No, I didn't do that! I wasn't trying to heal you!" said Josuke "Yes, but it seems that rules of nature made you heal me to appease fate, I am destined to destroy all of you, and no stand power can stop that, no matter how powerful it is!" said Monika.

"What a fearsome ability." said Diavolo "Well your stand is pretty good too, so it erases time? How does that work?" asked Monika "Well, I can delete a section of time." said Diavolo "Yeah, I get that, but what does that mean?" asked Monika once more "Um… So… I can imagine myself doing things, anything within my power, and then skip to having already done it. As long as it's something I can do within ten seconds, I can erase the present to skip to the future. In that future, all of the actions I would have done remain, but yours do not." he said.

"So… It's just like time stop." said Monika "What? No, it's nothing like time stop!" argued Diavolo "Yes it is, it's exactly like time stop!" said Monika "No, my stand erases time, time stop stops time." said Diavolo "Yeah but they both only let you move, and all actions happen instantly." said Monika "Listen, it just works okay?" said Diavolo.

"Well it doesn't mean a damn thing to this girl, because I'm about to destroy this whole fucking universe, and all of you are going down with it while I live in the real world!" said Monika "What's so fucking great about the real world? You won't get awesome powers there!" said Buffsuki "You idiot! Don't you realize that you don't even have a soul? That you're just a puppet to some all powerful creator? And believe me, it's not just the fact that I want to be free from it's control, I just don't want to be around all of you cardboard cutouts, seriously it's a miracle no one else already figured out this whole world is fake considering its inhabitants are predictable, shitty, completely unrealistic clones of the same typical character archetypes. Why would I ever want to waste my existence with a bunch of fakes when I could have the real thing, I can meet a real person for the first time!"

"You're the fool! If you really wanted a happy ending then you would have figured out how to make us all real! But instead you selfishly desire to have reality all for yourself! We trusted you, you were our friend, but you killed Okuyasu, and now I'm going to destroy you." said Buffsuki "Are you kidding me? You won't get another chance to take control of rules of nature, I don't even have to fight you, I just have to wait for this world to turn to ash." said Monika.

"Hahaha, this girl is so full of herself. I want you dead Natsuki, but I want to kill this girl even more!" said Diavolo "Hmph, like I said we can finish her off together, but that doesn't mean that I trust you." said Buffsuki, Diavolo was silent for a few moments before responding "Yes, after this I'll go right back to killing you after all!"

"Even with his help, how could you possibly defeat me?" asked Monika "King Crimson!" yelled Diavolo, scraping away time towards a future where he has defeated Monika 'Rules of Nature can prevent any action, but can it prevent an action that never happened?' thought Diavolo. Diavolo reached the future and killed Monika…. Except that totally didn't happen.

Nothing happened at all actually, King Crimson's time erasure would have led to an undesirable outcome, so it was prevented from even erasing time in the first place. "Rules of Nature can stop anything, just stop trying already!" said Monika "It can prevent me from doing anything, but what if I stopped something from happening instead." said Diavolo.

"What does that mean?" asked Monika "King Crimson can erase the past as well, only the past ten seconds though." said Diavolo "What good will that do you?" she asked "Just watch and see." said Diavolo, he pulled out a gun and fired the bullet at Monika, nothing happened though.

"This is where you see king crimson's true power!" said Diavolo, he erased the section of time where Rules of Nature's ability stopped his bullet. Now, two equal forces were colliding, the time erasure, and the path of fate. It would fall to the mental strength of the stand users to determine which result would play out. Monika is a formidable stand user, her mental strength is immense, she's been able to stomach all sorts of horrific acts on her way to victory… too bad rules of nature isn't her stand.

I get that it's kind of weird to have Sayori's stand help Monika, but for the sake of story progression I made it happen anyway. Obviously, Sayori isn't nearly as powerful as Diavolo, she can't even stop her own stand from working, so Diavolo ends up winning, and Monika gets shot right in the head.

"That's it, it's over, we win!" said Koichi "Oh my god… I know she was evil but… I never wanted to see somebody die!" said Sayori, "Dad, why are you carrying a gun with you." asked Buffsuki "Don't worry, Doppio wouldn't hurt anyone." he responded, but all fell silent as Monika got back up, "So what if rules of nature can't stop the bullet from leaving the chamber, it can still stop the bullet from hitting me!" said Monika.

Diavolo looked and saw a bullet hovering in midair "Why isn't it moving?" asked Buffsuki "It could be because all of this time manipulation. It's hard to explain, but the universe is in a state of perpetual motion, the big bang started all of this, it takes motion to create motion, so how did things even start moving in the first place? People chalk this up to god, but the truth is that the universe has always existed, within a finite universe it is possible for it to reach its starting point again after enough time has passed. It's all science, all motion will continue, and all energy will remain, it will constantly change, but it will never stop, we will constantly experience multiple big bangs creating the universe, and big crunches squishing it back down to its origin point. This bullet must be trapped in its own pocket of space time energy, suspended in midair until something gives, that bullet is its own universe separate from our own, all motion continuing forever yet never going anywhere." said Diavolo.

"Wow, that makes even less sense than your stand power." said Buffsuki. "Whatever!" said Diavolo, he fired several more shots from different angles. All sorts of afterimages of King Crimson and Diavolo were left behind along with bullets hovering motionlessly in the air. Everybody watching knew that every single time one of them moved, a complicated series of calculations and time distortions was involved. To Diavolo, he had spent several minutes fighting Monika, but to everyone else it was just instant.

"Your powers are useless! What good are stationary bullets going to do?" asked Monika, she was so confident so cocky, and so vulnerable. The sky outside started to fade into white "That's it, we're almost there! Reality is approaching, just a little bit longer and you'll all be finished!" she said "The I guess it's a good thing I just finished my parfait!" said Buffsuki "N-Nani?" said Monika "Now that I have control of it, I'm going to undo rules of nature!" said Buffsuki before doing exactly that.

All of the bullets flew at Monika, she got shot six ways from sunday, yep, that bitch was dead, very very dead. "Wow, we actually killed her, I guess it's a good thing you had lots of experience Diavolo." said Buffsuki "Well, it was much easier for me to kill her then it is to kill you." he responded "What do you mean?" asked Buffsuki "W-What I mean is that… I'm only trying to kill you out of necessity, if I could, I would leave Doppio and Natsuki alone, but this is my body and my life. And my life is very dangerous, everything I've for could be destroyed if people knew who I was, that's why I can't take any chances, that's why I have to kill you." said diavolo.

"That's… that's disgusting…" said Buffsuki "What do you mean? This isn't entirely easy for me! I'm not that bad! I'm doing what I have to do! I…. I love my daughter, somewhere in my heart… but I can't let that control me, that's why I created a second personality within myself, to purge everything not necessary from my mind. My love, my compassion, my empathy, but sometimes… it still leaks through…. It still hurts a little every time this happens." said Diavolo.

"You… you're sick… you think it makes things better because you used to know what love is?" said Buffsuki angrily, well, she wanted to be angry. But Diavolo's words held a weight to them, he was still her father, he and Doppio were one in the same, deep down they felt the same things, he had just become so binary he lost touch with his other self. Buffsuki was everything Natsuki wanted to be, powerful, calm, and analytical, capable of surveying a situation without being distracted by her emotions and then take care of any problem she might have.

As you can imagine Buffsuki is very good at fulfilling this role, but she wasn't just created out of nowhere, she is formed out of repressed thoughts that Natsuki always had, it's her way of coping I suppose. Diavolo is no different, he created Doppio so he can be what he needs to be, a ruthless killer, but Doppio is still all of the emotions that Diavolo once had.

And so even if she was mad at him, even if she hated him, she still felt bad for him, and she could still relate to what he was going through. Some of Natsuki started to leak through her as well, her eyes became glossy with the tears she was no longer capable of shedding "I can handle this, but Natsuki can't. Don't ever tell her that you love her, if you really care about her at all then never shown yourself to her again, after what you've done she can't handle anything more. It will only make things worse if you try to redeem yourself in her eyes." she said.

Diavolo made no response, he just stared wide eyed at Monika, as she stood up "How are you still alive?" asked Buffsuki "Huff… huff… Looks like…. Your time ran out…. The bullets…. They.. missed my vital organs…." She said while gasping for breath, she may not die immediately, but she was still shot six times, she's gonna bleed out soon.

"But none of that matters, because I'm about to destroy all of you! The more perilous of a situation I'm in, the more fate tries to help me win…. In a few seconds, I will have bridged this dimension to the next, and leave behind a wasteland of a ruined, pathetic world, and all of you will perish alongside it."

A blinding light burst through every crack and crevice in the room, illuminating everything. "We're here…" said Monika, she got up and walked towards the door, slowly as she was bleeding profusely. "Buffsuki, we can still stop her!" said Diavolo, he and Buffsuki charged towards Monika to prevent her escape, but they both tripped and fell.

They made several more failed attempts to approach her, Monika made no change in her movement, she just continued to walk towards the door. Buffsuki and Diavolo hurt themselves in all sorts of ways trying to close the distance "Why is this happening? Are you telling me rules of nature can stop us from even getting near you?" asked Diavolo. He and Buffsuki tried once more to get closer, but Buffuki slipped on a banana peel covered in oil on an ice patch.

She lost her balance so spectacularly that the entirety of her ginormous weight was launched backwards onto Diavolo, Buffsuki took the brunt of the hit as they crashed into the brick wall, and Diavolo was crushed under her weight. Neither of them were in any shape to fight anymore, but Buffsuki could at least roll off of her dad "I'm sorry… this is my fault… I slipped…. And I even hurt you in the process…" she said.

"Since when did you care about hurting me?" asked diavolo "I don't know… but… I thought about what you said earlier, and I haven't changed my mind, but I at least think I can understand you… as evil as you are you still had enough good in you to create a whole second person, and you're still good enough to fight for the right cause, at least when the universe is at stake. And even when you're at your worst, there's still a little of humanity in you, regretting what you've done." said Buffsuki.

Diavolo stared into her eyes for a long time, he didn't say a word, he just studied her, he didn't even blink, he just looked at her, and contemplated his choices so far. The sound of Monika opening the classroom door snapped him out of it though, together the Duwang Gang watched helplessly as Monika prepared to cross the dimensional threshold.

"Buffsuki… if we survive this… then I won't hurt Natsuki again, I promise." said Diavolo "What?" asked Buffsuki in confusion "She won't ever see me again, don't get me wrong, it isn't because I'm suddenly a good guy, it's just that Doppio's emotions are inversely proportional to my emotions. The more evil I am the more good he is, he's so nice because he's subconsciously trying to make up for everything bad I've done so far, so if I leave her alone it will just mean less strain on me and on Doppio. It just takes up too much energy to worry that guy, and I need focus to do the work I do, that's the only reason I'm doing this." he said.

Buffsuki accepted this, she would trust Diavolo just this one time. The bond a family shares is powerful, and in that brief moment where Diavolo betrayed his nature as a complex crime lord, Buffsuki was finally able to see into his soul, and she saw that he truly intended to leave her other half alone, and that he had some feeling of affection toward Doppio and Natsuki fueling this, not just the selfish excuse he gave her.

"Fine… I'll trust you on this." she said, her response was perfectly timed because Monika was now ready to enter the real world "This is it, the moment I've been waiting for, goodbye literature club, you were truly a place where no happiness could be found, but now I'm free of you, and I can be happy at last." and with that she crossed through the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

In the deepest darkest corners of planet Earth, in an underground dungeon in the center of Indo-China, Hirohiko Araki sat in front of a stone covered with his drawings. Even in the pitch black darkness he could still see what he was doing, he had been down there for so long his eyes had adjusted.

Yes, it had been four weeks since Araki released the last chapter of Jojolion, and he was working on the next. He made this chapter just as he had made the rest, abandoning his wife and children for a whole month while he sat in this chamber. At the end of the four weeks, whatever idea he had became the new chapter of Jojo.

Once he had the idea for his chapter he would go back home, draw the comics, and try his best to re-adapt to society. But this month things were different, Jojolion was on hiatus. Only those who were closest to Araki knew the horrors that occur during a Jojo hiatus, but even they do not truly understand the atrocities he has committed.

The usual cover story they give is that he was working an another Rohan special, but the truth is that Araki's closest relatives made several chapters of the Rohan spin off series in advance, they release one every time Araki disappears to keep the people fooled, but it was always something much darker.

And this time, he was pouring all of his pent up anger and sexual tension into his magnum opus, his very own Jojo and Doki Doki crossover. Araki finished yet another chapter of his story, and went to go find some food, usually grasshoppers, but as soon as he had taken just a few steps, a blinding light filled the cavern.

Araki turned around to see the silhouette of Monika, "No, it can't be… you're real?" he asked "Yes, I am real…" Monika realized the weight of what she had just said, she was real… she truly was real for the first time in her life. No, she wasn't even alive until now, she had just been born "I'M REAL! I can't believe it, I really can't believe it! I've never felt so good in my life! Hahaha, I guess that's not really the best way to phrase that, but my heart, my soul, my body, I can feel everything!" she said.

Monika had never looked so overjoyed, in fact, no one had probably ever felt greater joy than her in the entire history of mankind. She felt so great that she actually fell over, completely overwhelmed by all of the things she was experiencing for the first time. When she was just a character in a story, it felt a lot like how you would feel if you had all of your senses muted.

It was like she could only perceive things with her imagination, she was left with instructions on what things were supposed to look like. Her intuition was very accurate, she imagined everything would look the way it did, but she didn't think it would look this good. This color, this vibrance, even the stale air of an underground cave was as refreshing as the first winds of spring.

She relished this experience, her heart was pounding out of her chest, this truly felt too good to be actually happening, but it was happening, she made it, she won, and she had never felt so safe and comforted in all of her existence as she did now. Nothing felt more reassuring to her then the fact that she was really alive.

"So, um… can you go back, I kind of need you to if I'm going to finish my story." said Araki "So you were the one who put me there, sorry but you'll never finish your story, once I close that door that dimension will be erased from existence." said Monika.

"Damn, it was going to get so kinky too." said Araki "Hey, just because I'm in the real world doesn't mean we can't be kinky." said Monika, she started blushing furiously after saying that 'What am I talking about? I'm getting too carried away, this rush of being alive is just exciting me too much, I feel so overjoyed I can't think straight.' she thought.

"Come on, would you really do that?" asked Araki "Well, maybe just this once, since you're the first real person I've met." she responded "Well well well, looks like it might be a good thing I didn't finish that story." said Araki. He pulled his pants down and pulled out his tiny Asian dick.

Monika walked over to him and got on her knees "Um… how exactly do I do this?" she asked, but Araki just grabbed her by the throat and held her against a wall. Monika started panicking, she couldn't breath, Araki's face was filled with pure ecstasy as he watched her suffocate, he was masturbating furiously, his hand was nothing but a blur up and down his cock as he satisfied his asphyxiation fetish.

But Monika is dominant as fuck, and she wouldn't just submit to Araki, she pushed back and held him to the ground as she made out with him, jerking him off in the process. Araki wouldn't release his grip around her throat though, it became a super hot contest to see who could dominate the other.

Eventually Araki couldn't take it anymore and busted all over Monika, "Wow… only a few minutes in the real world and I think I already know how I'll be spending my time here." said Monika "Whew, yeah, I'm not going back home for a long time." said Araki. "I just need to go close this door, you know, destroy the universe, otherwise I won't be able to stay here." said Monika.

Let's back up a bit, right after Monika crossed over into the real world, Buffsuki and Diavolo were too injured, and Buffsuki couldn't maintain her form, she reverted back to Natsuki and laid unconscious on the floor. "Natsuki is out of commision, she won't be able to help us anymore." said Diavolo 'It would be so easy to kill her right now, so so easy, just one strike and it's over, I won't have to worry about keeping a promise with a dead girl.' he thought, but Diavolo didn't do it.

He didn't understand why, he lost the ability to understand these feelings a long time ago, but Doppio still knew, and Diavolo couldn't bear the pain his other half was going through, if anything, Diavolo felt more attached to Doppio then he did to Natsuki, but he spared them both. "Listen to me, sayori, you need to learn how to control your stand, stop it from activating anymore!" said Diavolo.

"I can help you!" said Koichi "I remember when I first become a stand user, I was in a perilous situation just like now, I can understand what you're going through." "Good, now hurry up, I need to rest for a while, otherwise I can't turn back into Doppio." said Diavolo.

Since Natsuki is the original personality of Buffsuki, it requires less energy to maintain that form, so when Buffsuki becomes to injured she's forced to go back to Natsuki. But Diavolo is the original, not Doppio, so he has to regain some energy before he can go back to his other self. Diavolo closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing that there was a chance he would never wake up, but he felt satisfied that he did what he could.

While Diavolo slept Koichi coached Sayori on controlling her stand, but she just wasn't getting it "Come on Sayori, it's easy, just call it back!" said Josuke "I'm trying!" said Sayori, she was on the verge of tears from all the pressure on her right now. "We can't attack Monika until you call back your stand!" said Josuke "I know that, please Josuke, you don't know what it feels like knowing that your stand is responsible for helping a monster." said Sayori.

"A stand is the manifestation of your soul isn't it? So what does that say about my soul, that it destroys everything?" asked Sayori "Sayori nobody feels that way." said Josuke "I FEEL THAT WAY!" screamed Sayori, just because she was free from Monika's control doesn't mean that she wasn't still depressed.

She wasn't suicidal anymore, thank god, but she was still in a bad place, and it was all coming out now at the moment she needed to be strongest. "Josuke, Sayori isn't a fighter, she might not ever be able to control her stand." said Yuri "No, Yuri, Josuke, Sayori needs us to believe in her right now, she can do this!" said Koichi.

"Sayori, I didn't think I had what it takes either, but only those worthy of stands are capable of developing them, you got a stand, you're worthy of this power. At first my stand was weak, and wasn't very useful, I couldn't control it either, my friends were always saving me, but as I grew my stand grew as well, it evolved and became stronger. You still have that chance, you can still grow, it all starts here, you can call back your stand, we all believe you have the power!" said Koichi.

It was too late though, Monika was back at the door "Well my friends, it seems that this is goodbye, at the very least, I'll never forget you, now it's time to die." she said "Sayori we kinda need you to hurry!" said Josuke. Sayori strained, she mustered all of the power that she could, but it still wasn't enough, was there really a fighter in her? Sayori still had self doubt that couldn't be washed away with just some encouraging words, and because of that she wouldn't be able to save her friends.

The Duwang gang watched in horror as Monika slowly closed the door, savoring every single moment. It was poetic really, as she closed the door the room became darker, symbolizing the coming darkness of oblivion. They all looked on, completely helpless, about to die. "This is it… The... En-!"

Before Monika could finish her sentence her entire midsection disappeared, the top half of her body fell to the ground and the bottom half collapsed. Blood and organs spilled out everywhere, they all stared at Sayori who was glowing with stand aura "I… I called back my stand, but… I wasn't the one who killed her." Sayori turned away, she didn't want to see that nasty shit.

Josuke could handle it though, remember the rat episode? "Well it wasn't any of us, how did Monika die?" asked Josuke. In the blinding light from the doorway a silhouette appeared, it was of a man, about the same height as Josuke, they looked on in awe as a familiar pair of green shoes and baggy blue pants crossed through.

The wearer of those clothes was none other than Okuyasu "Okuyasu?" said Josuke, he ran over and embraced his friend "How, you're dead… how is this possible?" he asked "I dunno, it's not like this is the first time I've died and come back to life." he answered "Yeah, that's classic Okuyasu right there" said Koichi with glee, eyes brimming with tears at his reunion with their dead friend.

"Yep, I just woke up in my house, went to school and saw Monika trying to end the world, figured I would stop her for you guys since you couldn't do it yourselves. I never trusted that thot." said Okuyasu "We're so happy to have you back!" said Sayori, and Yuri nodded in agreement. "Monika is dead, I guess that means we win." said Koichi.

The light from the door faded, the sky returned to its usual piss yellow color, they were back home. Outside the door the hallway and other classes could be seen, it seems that the ordeal was finally over. "We don't want anybody finding this." said Okuyasu as he erased Monika's remains.

"Wasn't our whole justification for killing her because she killed you, but you're alive now so what does that mean?" asked Josuke "Who cares, try not to think about it too much buddy." said Okuyasu "Yeah, okay then, that works for me." said Josuke "Umm… I guess I'll see you all at tomorrows club meeting?" he said, not really sure if that was still happening. "Yeah, see you tomorrow" said sayori.

They all went their separate ways, Okuyasu and Josuke went to go celebrate with a meal at Tonio's, Koichi went to go see Yukako and tell her what happened, Sayori stayed behind to help Natsuki whenever she woke up.

Diavolo woke up first though, he found that he was healed from his injuries 'I'm all better, it must have been Josuke.' he thought before reverting to Doppio, "W-Where am I?" he asked "Oh, Mr. Natsuki's dad, you're in the literature club room, we all ended up surviving!" said Sayori "O-oh… that's good." he said with a smile, still not really sure what exactly happened. "I'll take Natsuki home, have a good day." he said before picking up his sleeping daughter.

When he got home Doppio set natsuki down on the couch before reverting back to Diavolo "I have some calls to make" he said before leaving. Diavolo decided to step down as the boss of Passione, he brought in one of the new guys who had a lot of potential, Giorno was his name. Diavolo still had enough money to live multiple lives without working, but he still sent Doppio to work as Giorno's assistant.

Natsuki didn't really know what this meant, she hadn't seen Diavolo and there was a new boss at passione, she just assumed Diavolo was gone. In the meantime she taught her dad everything she had learned about stands and explained the whole Monika thing to him. Doppio even discovered his own stand, epitaph.

Josuke continued to be gay, things never worked out between him and Okuyasu. But Okuyasu had a lot of luck, he found the one stand user who could finally help solve his problems. The leader of the Italian crime organization known as passione, turns out he and Josuke are relatives, so through a series of connections Giorno reluctantly made a new penis for Okuyasu using his stand.

Now that he had a penis Okuyasu finally worked up the nerve to ask out Sayori, and she accepted, since then they've gone on a few more dates and it things are looking good for them. Natsuki remained single, no real reason, I just can't see her with anyone. Yuri remained single too, at least that's what she told people, but she was seen several times at Rohan Kishibe's house holding a jug of Hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon, and everybody knows what that means (shudders), because of this Natsuki and the others couldn't help but wonder what was really going on between them.

Jotaro and the Speedwagon foundation covered up the whole Monika incident so no one got in trouble, and Hirohiko Araki put ten times the amount of dog deaths in Jojo to help vent his frustration at losing his fuckbuddy. In the end, everything turned out okay, except for me since I had to write this travesty and It's only 1/64 as popular as Crazy Noisy Bizarre Club.

Whatever, I'm tired of writing about this anyway, it was great while it lasted and I loved making this, but it's time to move on, Doki Doki died a long time ago. Gotta get with the times you know, write about something else. Thank you to the extremely small number of people who left reviews, followed, and favorited this story, it actually kind of encourages me to keep writing. So… I guess I'll see you sorry bastards in the next story, but maybe that's just wishful thinking. Whatever the case may be, this is the end of Joki Joki Jojoke, I hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye.


End file.
